


Stardate 2689

by FreezingKaiju, Pupmon1



Series: Stardate: Fire Emblem [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Aliens, All about to go crazy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Borg Beruka, Clones, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Multi, Past Torture, Polyamory, Reformed Borg, Stark Trek AU - Freeform, Things will get complicated as more chapters are added, because we can, seriously, shit bout to go down, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingKaiju/pseuds/FreezingKaiju, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupmon1/pseuds/Pupmon1
Summary: What happens when you give the freedom of any characters in a huge franchise, put it in space, and give it to polyshipers?This, this is what you get. It's Fire Emblem in Space.





	1. The Woman in the Ducts

_ Captain’s Log, Date 2/10/2689, Camilla. Nothing much of event is happening, we’re just traveling right now. No anomalies reported. Crew is basically on leave...if it weren’t for my duties I’d be spending some...quality time with Lyndis and Hinoka... _

“Um! Acting Captain Camilla! Officer Setsuna is acting...strange.”

Camilla looked up from her console. “Inform Acting Deputy Hinoka, and leave me be.”

“Um...it’s...it was Acting Deputy Hinoka who sent me to get you.” Ensign Florina said nervously. “And Lyn- I mean Deputy Lyndis is busy...”

Camilla sighed and stood. “Alright. Has AD Hinoka confined Officer Setsuna to her quarters?”

“Um...ah, no ma’am. They’re on deck 12, at the maintenance hatch.”

Camilla paused for a moment, then sighed. “I’ll be on my way then, thank you Florina. Severa, come with me.”

The redhead looked up, quickly closing her computer. “Do I have to, Captain? Wait, don’t answer that, I know...” She stood up and saluted. “Yes, ma’am!” she said sharply before following Camilla to the lift.

When they reached Setsuna, she was attempting to enter one of the maintenance ducts.

“Setsuna! What are you doing?!?” Severa shouted, storming towards the blue haired woman. Camilla remained in the back, just...watching.

“Getting food for the girl that lives in the ducts,” Setsuna said.

Severa stopped and blinked in confusion. “Wait…’girl that lives in the ducts’? What are you blithering about?”

“She’s small and thin and her eyes glow,” she elaborated. “Doesn’t talk much.”

Severa’s eyes widened and she grabbed her coms. “Selkie, get a team ready, we may have an intruder.

“...we-...I came with the ship...” a robotic, echoing voice said from the duct. 

Severa jumped and grabbed her blaster. “Show yourself!” she ordered.

“...no…” came the reply.

“Come out or el-”

Severa’s threat was interrupted by Camilla putting a hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay Beruka, you can come out. Just for a moment.”

Severa looked around, completely confused, as a small woman crawled out of the ducts. She had blue hair, and one side of her head and most of her face was covered by cybernetics, some of them plateless and exposed. One eye was only a red lense with a black pupil, the other stared out from a crack in the plate. Her body was thin and she had several large cybernetics, including three of her entire limbs. She was covered with an old, torn and damaged Nohrian uniform. Her cybernetic arm didn’t even appear humanoid. It was a tangle of wires wrapped around themselves, ending with a metal cap. Moved more like a tentacle than an arm, really. 

“WHAT IS THAT?” Severa said, backing away. “I...thought those were outlawed!”

“Not everyone follows the law,” Camilla said simply. At Severa’s loud shout, the girl jumped and scrambled back into the darkness. Camilla sighed and glared at Severa. “Speak a little softer, please. She’s a timid one.”

“Oh, sorry. What...what are you doing here?” Severa asked.

“Wanna eclair?” Setsuna asked, offering the girl a box.

The girl inched back out and grabbed at the box, retreating to the darkness once she had it.

“You’re welcome, little buddy,” Setsuna said with a smile.

“...Beruka…” came a reply from the darkness. “That….that was my name...I think…”

“Ok, Beruka!” Setsuna said with a smile.

Camilla stepped forward and crouched down. “Beruka, you know I prefer you to stay in your room. What are you doing up here?”

Beruka twitched and shuddered for a moment. “Curiosity,” she answered, her voice monotone and almost...automatic. “Unreported entity in the ducts. Unit BRK investigated anomaly, discovered organic entity designated ‘Setsuna’. Unintentional discovery resulted in entity running off and returning with food.”

Once she was done, the girl jerked and relaxed, moving nervously and backing away. “We...we didn't mean to be discovered...meant to avoid unknown organics. I'm sorry commander…”

“...wait...” Severa frowned. “She sounded for a minute like...something we were briefed on back in the academy...except...she seems to have some emotions? I’m confused. Is she Borg or not?”

“Sort of,” Camilla replied as she stood. “Before Nohr joined the Union, they ran...experiments. One of our scientists captured a Borg ship and used their tech to augment our own. Most ships were destroyed...one went rogue, the crew taken over, and the captain gone mad. She's one of the few remaining from that experiment.”

“Ah.” Severa shivered and backed up a bit. “You’re...sure she’s not a danger?”

“This ship is the only home she has. She won't put it in danger. If you're nervous about it, you and Setsuna can return her to her room,” Camilla said simply.

“Okay…sorry, just a bit rattled. Academy protocol. Ma’am.”

“I understand.” Camilla nodded and looked down at Beruka. “Return to your room. Allow these two to follow.”

“Yes commander.” With that Beruka turned around and hobbled into the ducts, not waiting for them to follow.

Camilla sighed and turned to leave. “You can follow if you wish. Just keep this on the down low. The Union can't know she's here, but I won't keep her from my crew.”

“Alright,” Setsuna responded, already following. Severa hesitated, then followed as well.

Beruka lead the two through the maze of the vents, pausing to make sure they could see which way they went. She lead them to a room near the engine room...and the whole place looked vastly different from the rest of the ship.

Most of the ship was was clean and white with the occasional colored paneling, but this room...it looked like those diagrams of Borg ships. Black and green tech spread throughout the room, wires covering the floor and scaling the walls. The natural entrance to the room was blocked by tech, and sealed from the other side.

Beruka dropped into the room and stood, her arm twitching. “Security Officer Severa, Weapons Officer Setsuna, is this satisfactory?”

Setsuna nodded and attempted to sit down, tripping on a wire. “..ow...It’s pretty...”

“...please do not damage my charging station…” Beruka muttered, gesturing at the bed like structure Setsuna had fallen on.

“Sorry...I should probably go now,” Setsuna said, getting up and tiptoeing towards the entrance with unusual care. “Probably gonna break something.”

“This is impressive,” Severa said. She noticed more of those bed-like objects around the room in a Mondrian square pattern. “I’m...sorry about your dead comrades.”

Beruka paused and twitched. “Statement does not make sense. We're all...we’re all still here...s-still…” Beruka stopped and stumbled back, leaning on one of the consoles. “...we’re all still here…unit one of many.”

Severa paused, confused. “Did I...” She turned back to Setsuna. “Did I just break her? I’m....sorry.”

Beruka jerked and shook her head, suddenly standing up straight. “Unit failure detected, personality shut down. Revert to main programming.”

“No no no no uh....” Severa paused. “What do I say? I don’t work well with cybernetics...”

“I think she just factory reset,” Setsuna said.

“Umm...abort reset!” Severa shouted.

“Why are you getting so worked up?” Setsuna asked.

“I...don’t know...”

Beruka twitched and jerked for a moment, then shook her head. “Reset to last working set complete.” She hesitated for a moment before removing the cap at the end of her arm. The wires lashed out and connected to a nearby panel, a voice clip playing of Elise.

“Reports show bringing up the subject of the lost units causes Beruka to malfunction.”

Beruka shivered and disengaged, sitting on her bed. “...I am broken...I can’t be repaired…”

“I’m...sorry...” Severa said.

“Have you seen Rhajat about repairs?” Setsuna asked. 

Beruka hesitated for a moment before sighing. “...organics frighten me...you are only here because the commander said to lead you here. Non...non-Nohrians...organics...not to be trusted…”

“Rhajat is mostly a cyborg...” Setsuna pointed out.

“Yeah but she’s...humanoid,” Severa interjected. “And Hoshidian-Plegian, very much not Nohrian.”

“...if the commander ordered it...I would…but I...can’t...” Beruka managed to say, shrinking away. 

“I think we’re scaring her,” Severa said.

“I think we need to talk to Captain Camilla,” Setsuna said simply. “She can’t do it by herself.”

Beruka simply nodded in response.

“We’ll...take our leave, then,” Severa said with an awkward, stiff salute. Beruka mirrored the salute, then turned to her console, ignoring the two ‘organics’.

“Wait...why don’t you trust organics?” Setsuna interrupted.

“The Union cannot know of this unit. It would result in this unit’s termination, or a continuation of the experiments. Commander couldn’t make a prediction. Please leave.”

Severa and Setsuna exited the room, leaving her alone with her tech. They crawled through the maintenance ducts and exited in the engine room. “You go talk to Camilla, I’ll go talk to Rhajat,” Severa ordered quickly before running off.

“Ok.” Setsuna nodded and walked off.

Severa ran down the hallway, darting past guards and other crew members. She darted into the science lab. “Rhajat!”

The science lab was dark, and supposedly ominous, but at this moment it just annoyed Severa. The lights flickered on, revealing a cloaked figure in the corner, sitting at a desk. “What do you wish of a techno-ma-”

“Cut the shit, Rhajat.”

She looked slightly nonplussed. “What is it, Severa?”

Severa squirmed for a moment, hesitating before speaking carefully. “...how much do...your kind know about the Borg…?” she asked softly.

“...we know of them...” Rhajat frowned. “A sad insult to the fundamental principle of consent.”

“I mean…” Severa took a deep breath and sat down, lowering her voice to a soft whisper. “...how much do you know about how their tech works? About them...not their ideals.”

“Only really the basic details, it’s far cruder yet more complex than regular tech.” She pulled up some schematics. “They’re cobbled together from nonconnected tech, requires an understanding of a large amount of mechanics.”

“...can you work on one?”

“Maybe. Why?” she said suspiciously.

Severa held up a hand and grabbed her coms. “Setsuna, what did the captain say?”

“She’s given the order, Beruka is coming…”

“THERE’S ONE IN THE SHIP?” Rhajat shouted, dropping her schematic.

“SHHHHHH!” Severa jolted forward and clamped her hands over the cyborgs mouth. “Shhh...calm down...I’m going to pull away now...but you can’t shout.” Rhajat simply nodded and Severa pulled away, carefully sitting down again. “Now listen...she’s not part of the Borg...but she has Borg tech in her. She keeps glitching out and you will try to help her, understand?”

Again, a nod. A few minutes later, one of the maintenance panels open, and Beruka crawled out, a cloak hiding her body, the organic lower half of her face was the only thing visible. “I was instructed to come here,” she said, her red eye glowing beneath the cloak.

Rhajat was busy turning off the cameras and closing the blinds. “Alright...” She pulled out a multitool and several instruments popped out of her arms. “Sit down on that table and hold still. What seems to be the problem?”

Beruka sat on the table and twitched. She pulled off her cloak, revealing her form. She tried to hide her arm behind her to no avail. “We are many, but we are one. This unit’s programming can’t handle the presented situation.” 

“...okay. So we’re doing a reprogramming here?” Rhajat felt her all over, pulling on a few loose plates.

One of the plates nearly came loose, and Beruka lashed out, the wires of her arm springing free of the cap and wrapping around Rhajat, tangling around her arm and worming up to her throat. “This unit will not fail. We…… _ I _ will not fail. Do not touch my armor. Reprogramming was the only order, it is all that will be allowed.”

Rhajat chuckled softly and easily pulled herself free. “You’re not even strong enough to hold me. You look like you need extensive repairs...and I think you need to be put on a high-calorie diet, despite the mechanics your organic parts look about to fail and you’re probably living off sheer battery power...”

Beruka growled softly and closed her eye. “...I cannot fail…”

“Then you need fixing. Shut down.”

“N-no,” Beruka replied, shaking a little. “I-...I will not take orders from you, organic.”

Rhajat removed her arm. “I am not organic, i’m just good at faking it.”

Beruka stared at the arm, her wires hesitantly reaching out towards it. “...borg?” she muttered, confused. “...like me?”

“Yes...no...” she sighed. “Yes. But I have my own free will.”

“...free...will?” Beruka’s eye flickered and she twitched. “This unit doesn’t understand...but we will obey those like us. Shutdown command still in effect?”

“Before that...where is your startup button?”

Beruka reached back and touched a small glowing green circle on the base on her neck. “Here.”

“Thank you. Now shut down.”

Beruka’s red eye faded to black and she slumped forward, everything going slack. Most of the green lights on her body faded to black as well, the only lights remaining are those on her chest, which just became a gentle pulse.

“Alright...” Rhajat grinned and put on her red goggles. “Severa, go to Medical Officer Elise and ask for the malnutrition support machine. I’ll deal with the fixing-up.”

Severa nodded and darted off.

* * *

 

Some time later, Elise rushed in, and paused at what she saw. “Wait...Beruka? Rhajat, what are you doing with her? What is she doing here? Severa didn’t mention her.” 

Rhajat finished drilling in a panel and shrugged. “She needs repairs, and her organic parts are starving.”

“I didn’t know she had deteriorated so much,” Elise rolled the support machine forward. “Are you only repairing her outer armor? Her inner parts have...laced with her flesh somehow.”

“I’m repairing whatever I can.” Rhajat sighed and stepped back for a moment. “I can’t do much about the components inside her. They’re keeping her functioning. But I can repair her outer armor so it’s not all exposed.”

Elise nodded as she started to hook up the small girl to the support machine. “We have to be careful...the Union can’t know about her. They’ll take her away.”

“I’m aware.” Rhajat gave her what was probably supposed to be an endearing smile but came off as more of a slasher smile. “Cameras are off and i won’t log this. You have my word.”

“But that means we can’t divert too many resources to her care.”

“Yeah, i’m using the spare parts bucket to fix her up,” Rhajat said. “If she needs an expensive part...sorry.”

“We can skim off whatever she needs to survive, but no more. We can’t let her take things from the official Union supplies,” Elise explained. “But they’ll notice if we go through supplies too quickly.”

“Well...that’s neither of our jobs.” Rhajat said. “Union isn’t very strict about the use of the food replicator, so I could add a subcommand that’d make her stick to eating regularly. It’d just look like someone came back for seconds.”

Elise simply nodded. “Neither me, nor Camilla, have any experience with machines...we tried to help the human part of her but...there’s not much human left. A subroutine like that would be useful...but...I’m nervous about just...programming her to do things, even for her own good. That’s just the kind of stuff the Union bans.”

“Alright. Should I just wipe her programming? Seems like that would cost us a quality engineer...”

Elise nervously rubbed her arm. “I think that would hurt her more...d-do what you think is best. I’m leaving her in your care.”

“Okay.” Rhajat grimaced and felt a crunch in her mouth, beginning to be aware that she had bit her artificial nails so hard she had begin to bite into the fake flesh on her hand. “Damnit...not again...”

“D-did you hurt yourself? I can help!” Elise spoke up quickly.

“Nah, i’m good.” She began bandaging her hand, aware that she would just pick at the loose skin if she could see the cut. “Damn...that silicone flesh is expensive, though...”

Elise nervously scratched the back of her head. “Well...if I’m not needed...I’ll just return to the med bay,” she muttered before starting to leave.

“Bye.” Rhajat said unconcernedly, and returned to her work.

* * *

 

Beruka wasn’t sure how long she was asleep...but eventually her eyes snapped open as her body rebooted. She sat up and looked around, confused about where she is. “Wh...what’s going on?”

“SHE’S ALIVE! MWAHAHAHAHA!” Rhajat exclaimed, standing on a table and cackling.

“Do you really have to do that every time?” Setsuna mumbled, sitting at the desk.

Beruka leaned away from the very loud cyborg. “...um...what is going on?”

“You’re back! Repaired, deprogrammed, all shiny new parts, mostly.”

“Deprogrammed? We-...I-...what?”

“Well...a lot of glitches ironed out, mostly. How do you feel?”

“...empty...quiet…” Beruka paused and put a hand on her head. “...hungry…that’s new…”

“Good. Apologies for any bad effects, I guess,” Rhajat said. “Setsuna’s gonna start smuggling you food from now on. If you start feeling any sort of existential dread, pain, or loneliness, be sure to tell me.”

Setsuna reached out and handed her a plate with a burger and fries on it. “Here.”

Beruka hesitantly took the plate and stared down at it. “I...I am Unit BRK...but I don’t...feel like Unit BRK…”

“What do you feel like, then?”

“I...I don’t know…” Beruka answered before nibbling on a fry. “...the program made it simple...but now...I-...I don’t know…”

“...Good!” Rhajat exclaimed. “You’re all ready for a whole new experience. Hey, do you remember when before you were a borg or were you cloned for that purpose?”

Beruka hummed for a few moments, rocking as she thought. “I...I don’t know…”

“Ok. I would imagine they’d have wiped your mind...” 

Setsuna raised her hand. “Hey, if we proved to the Union that she has free will now...then would she be okay?”

“...are we free? Can this unit be free?” Beruka wondered, tilting her head a little. “The unit can still feel it...the voice calling to it. The ship is louder though...just listen to the ship…” Beruka shook her head and looked down at her wire arm. “...it’s not all gone...the ship still talks to me…”

“Hmm. Interesting...”

Beruka glanced at Rhajat out of the corner of her eye. “...you can’t hear the ship...can you?”

“No, I can’t. What do you mean ‘hear the ship’?”

Beruka reached out, offering a wire to Rhajat. “I can show you...interface with me.”

“How about no.” Rhajat said, backing up.

Beruka simply shrugged and withdrew her arm. She focused on eating, one of her wires going over to a nearby console to gather information hidden to her wireless connection. “Science Officer Rhajat...that’s your designation, correct?”

“Correct.”

“You’re a...techno-mage?” Beruka twitched. “...those like us but not.”

“I suppose.” 

Beruka rocked a little. “...how can you stand it? Working with organics...taking orders from organics...willingly?”

“...they’re...well i wouldn’t say they’re all my friends, but...” Rhajat shifted uncomfortably. “I have friends. Partners. And memories of my family...memories of when I was fully human. One memory of my father but I don’t care about him.”

Beruka nodded and crossed her arms. “...I suppose that makes sense...this unit has only ever been this unit…” Beruka grabbed her cap, pausing for a moment. “Though...are you sure you don’t want to feel the ship? My programming won’t infect you...it hasn’t infected the ship, and I’m always connected to it…”

“I’m sure...I don’t have many cybernetics in my brain. None, really, the circlet controlling my limbs is basically a hat.” Rhajat shivered. “I’m kinda paranoid about that...so I don’t know if I even could.”

“That is a weakness I could fix…” Beruka said simply.

“There’s plenty of ‘weaknesses’ a mental implant could fix...I got sick of my father suggesting ways to, and I’m not going to do that anytime soon.”

Beruka simply chuckled at her response. “How...organic of you. Putting up with a weakness that could be so easily fixed. I have nothing more to do here then. I shall return to my room.”

Rhajat shrugged. “I’ll check up on you later. You are dismissed.”

Beruka nodded and turned back to the duct. “When you visit me...do not comment on the...what is your people call our technology? The cancer of my room...it is my business.” With that said, Beruka made her way back into the duct, disappearing into the darkness.

“Understood.”


	2. Unlikely Rescuer

_ Captain’s Log, Stardate 2/24/2689. Lyndis. Everything seemed calm and ordinary today, until we received an odd signal. I had instructed Rebecca to investigate. _ __   
  


“Captain Lyndis! We’re picking up an unknown signal,” Comms Officer Rebecca called out.

“Point of origin?”

“...inside the ship captain…”

Lyn leaned forward. “What? That...can you play the transmission?”

Rebecca nodded and, after a moment, a simple voice started to play. “...can hear them...in territory...suggest evac…” the voice faded to static and Rebecca scrambled to get it back.

“Captian, I lost it! But...I this I was able to pinpoint its destination, also, inside the ship.” Rebecca squirmed uncomfortably, then looked up. “...the captains’ quarters, ma’am.”

“...I’m going to investigate,” Lyn said, standing up.

Sheena stood as well. “Shall I come with you, Captian Lyndis?” Lyn nodded and the large woman joined her in the lift. “...do you think one of the others has betrayed us?”

“...I certainly hope not,” Lyn said. The voice wasn’t any of theirs...but...it was talking to someone from their room. “Did you recognize the voice?”

“...it sounds familiar...like a borg…” she said plainly. Sheena had been on a ship that...hadn’t survived a borg attack, but she got away. She would recognize that reverb in a voice anywhere.

“Hmm.” Lyndis thought for a moment...then it clicked. “...Merric reported a piece of the engine that looked like borg tech...but it was an essential part and it wasn’t growing so we didn’t remove it.”

“...it might have activated and started to spread. I’ll get a security team down there,” Sheena said sternly.

Silence fell between the two as they walked down the corridor towards the captains’ quaters. There was a voice from inside the room...Camilla.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t just give the order to change course at the moment. Lyn is in charge, there’s not much I can do other than advise her.”

“Captian Lyndis will not believe you.” That was the borg voice. “Even if you lie, she would not change course towards the border.”

“...you’re right, she wouldn’t...too by the book.”

“Do something, quickly. Or else.”

Sheena slammed the door open. “Or what?”

The two of them stared in astonishment at the sight that greeted them. Camilla was hunched over the desk, her shoulders slumped...her scales turning blue. In front of her was a projection of...of a borg. A strange borg, she didn’t look like the reports Lyn had seen from others, somewhere between borg and ordinary cyber, but a borg all the same.

The borg turned to look at the intruders. “Or the borg will come. And you will be assimilated.” Then the transmission flipped off.

Camilla simply sighed...not turning to face those who interrupted her call, not trying to defend what happened. She simply said, “We need to change course…”

“...where did you meet a borg, and why did she look...” Sheena shuddered, “to pardon my phrasing...almost normal?”

“I cannot tell you that. We need to change course,” Camilla repeated, her scales starting to shift from blue...to white. She was hiding her emotions. “We need to change course.”

Lyn looked concernedly at her. “...Cammy...first we need to get you to the medbay.”

“Lyn...I’m fine. I just…” Camilla stopped, taking a moment to steady her voice, her scales settling on pure white, like the rest of her kind. “We need to change course.”

Lyn stood up. “Sheena, tell the pilots to change course. I’m taking her to the medbay myself...”

Sheena nodded and barked the order through her coms, adding an extra order for two security officers to meet Lyn and Camilla at the medbay. Camilla shook her shoulders, pushing off every attempt Lyn made to touch her, but she didn’t resist other wise, going to the medbay with her head down.

Lyn wanted to apologize, but...she still wasn’t sure whether or not Camilla was...infected… “Cammy just...tell me what’s going on…”

“I can’t,” Camilla said firmly, any hint of the flirty, kind woman, gone for the moment.

Lyn just sighed and took Camilla to the medbay, ordering her to sit on the examination table. She told Maria to look for any mental implants and nanobots in her blood.

After a few minutes, the reports came back. Her blood was clean, no nanobots. But Maria pointed out a small mental implant in her frontal lobe. “It’s not a Borg one...looks...Nohrian. And there’s damage to the skull and tissue in front of it. Looks like someone tried to remove it...or she tried to take it out herself.”

“But you don’t see any borg technology...or anything that can be used by them?”

“No Captain.”

Lyn nodded and walked over to Camilla, who remained white and blank. “Camilla, what’s going on?”

“...you saw it, didn’t you?”

“Cammy, that’s not important right now.” Lyn pulled herself up to sit beside the commander. “What’s going on?”

“I can’t tell you.” Camilla looked down, and her scales tinted blue for a moment before she regained control. “...just...throw me in the holding cell already...I know your security officer thinks I’m compromised.”

“You’re not, not according to the medical records.” Lyn put a hand on her shoulder. “Is it...because of the Union, or...because of your father?”

Camilla frowned for a moment. “My mother. But that’s not important. It’s dealt with.”

Camilla’s coms went off...that voice returning. “You turned the wrong way. I will take control of this ship if your organics can’t follow instructions.”

Camilla just sighed.

Lyn pulled out her comm. “Florina, go the other way.”

“Captain, that will take us towards the Valm border,” Florina argued.

“Better that than the borg.”

“B-borg?” Florina didn’t argue any further. “Heading altered ma’am. We’re flying towards Valm space.”

Lyn looked at Camilla. “Make sure your...friend alerts us at the exact moment we can resume course. I don’t want to get any closer to Valm than I have to... apologies to our valmese crewmembers, but their government does...not approve of this project, and they’re very very sensitive when it comes to borders.

Camilla simply nodded. “I understand, Captain.”

“...look, I’m sorry...” Lyn mumbled. “I just...there’s a lot of crew that depends on us, I have to take as many precautions as possible.”

“I understand. Am I dismissed, or is security to take me to a holding cell?”

“...you’re dismissed. But...before you go, I just want to ask you. Where and how did you meet a...reformed borg? I didn’t even know that was possible.”

“I can’t tell you that.”

Setsuna fell out of a maintenance duct. “I can...”

“Setsuna, I order you to stay quiet,”: Camilla said firmly.

Lyn frowned. “...if you two are going to keep this from me, fine. I won’t bring it up again.”

Setsuna climbed back into the duct. “Ok. I’m off, then. If you hear loud noises from the ducts, it’s probably me.”

Camilla nodded and stood. “I’m returning to the quarters.” She stepped away, pausing at the medbay doors. “It’s my job to protect everyone on this ship...crew or otherwise.” She said simply before walking away.

“Sure, that doesn’t give it away completely, not at all,” Setsuna said snidely from the duct.

“Setsuna, silence!”

“...nah…”

Lyn stood in the medbay, alone for a few minutes before returning to the captian’s chair. They continued to fly towards the Valm border, no response from Camilla or her mysterious borg friend.

* * *

 

Then...as they started to enter an asteroid belt, everything started flashing green, and reports started flooding in of everyone loosing input control. The ship drifted into the shadow of a large asteroid, and shut down.

“Someone’s activated silent running!” Florina yelped, fiddling with her console as she tried to regain control. “I can’t deactivate it! We’re stuck defensless in Valm space!”

Lyn stood up. “Fuck. Someone, get Camilla!”

Setsuna popped out of the maintenance duct again. “Hey, I can explain...I’m not supposed to, though...something about ‘they’ll take her apart in pieces’...Can you get someone to come in here if they promise not to file a report? I mean...I’d even be fine with taking the blame but nobody’d believe it.”

Lyn hesitated before stepping forward. “I’ll come with you, Setsuna.”

“Alright, good.”

Lyn hesitated, putting Florina in charge, in case something happened, before slipping down to follow Setsuna.

Setsuna led her through the ducts. “Don’t worry...I don’t get lost here. Dunno why not...”

Eventually they reached...a room Lyndis didn’t recognize on the plans. It was...covered in what looked like...dead, rusted, and broken Borg tech. Like a graveyard for machines...there were only a few dim green pulses of light, leading towards a form resting on a bed...shaking, curled into a tight ball.

“...Camilla’s borg friend is...HERE?” Lyndis couldn’t believe her eyes. No wonder Camilla’s section of the ship had a special inspector, nobody Nohr couldn’t bribe personally would overlook this.

At Lyn’s loud voice, the form curled up more, making a very...distressing sound. Setsuna covered her ears at the loud sound, beeps and buzzes that felt like they were shuttering through everyone’s core.

“ACK! Is she...is she leading us to the borg??”

“...no...don’t want...need to shut down...they’ll hear us if we don’t shut down. Room will come alive. Beruka will become...just...a unit...” The form trembled and seemed to whimper. “Can’t...shut down...she’s so...so loud...her voice...is so...good...no...ah…….”

Setsuna poked her on a button on her shoulder. “Shut down, friend. Take a nap, you’ll be better in a little while...”

The borg trembled. “The ship...will start….if we shut down...have to...stay quiet...all of us…they’ll...she’ll...she’ll hear the ship...if...if I shut down...keeping it...quiet...can’t...shut down…”

“Oh. Stay up, then. Want me to keep you company?”

Lyn hesitated before stepping forward, carefully sitting on one of the dead bed. “I will order silent running until the Borg go away. Can you shut down if I do that?”

Beruka didn’t answer, she just trembled and whimpered.

“...I have a large crew that’s counting on me. You’re the closest thing to an expert in this situation, so I trust your word. Anything that will keep the people on this ship safe.

“Don’t trust...organic…” Beruka finally replied. “Won’t...turn this unit...back on...will take to Union...experiments start again...or...death...don’t trust…”

Setsuna reached out a put a hand on the borg’s shoulder. “You trust me, right?” Beruka nodded and Setsuna smiled. “I’ll turn you back on the moment we’re out of danger. Just tell us what to do.”

“Tune...to lower frequency...hear her voice...wait...for it to fade to...a murmur...we’ll...be safe then…” Beruka answered.

“Ok.” Lyn grabbed her coms and whispered her orders. For silent running to remain until she ordered other wise, and for the lower frequencies to be sent to her coms. After a moment...a...a song started to come through the coms

Beruka whimpered and curled up, her hand coming up to cover her ears. Setsuna reached forward and tapped the button. “Shut down, it’s okay...I’ll take care of you.”

Beruka hesitated before shutting down, her body going slack and the lights fading from her body.

“....now we just have to wait...”

Setsuna nodded. She inched closer and looked at the coms in Lyn’s hand. “...is that song supposed to be ‘her voice’? It sounds...nice. Like a lullaby.”

“...we were briefed on it in the academy...it’s...quite insidious...”

“Insidious? How so?” Setsuna wondered as she leaned on Lyn’s shoulder. “It sounds...nice and gentle…”

“...not entirely sure...I remember...them saying…” Lyn paused for a few moments. “...don’t listen to the song for long...it can lull people into...a trance I think they said…”

“...oh that’s bad...” Setsuna said. “...should we listen in shifts, then?”

Lyn hesitated for a moment before taking a deep breath. “No...we...we listen together. Keep each other awake...it shouldn’t last long…” Lyn took Setsuna’s hand and squeezed it gently. “You can do that right? Keep me awake?”

“Yeah...” Setsuna smiled. “I might daydream a bit but i won’t fall asleep.”

Lyn nodded and smiled. “Alright. Just...keep me awake…”

* * *

 

Lyn wasn’t sure how long the two had sat, just talking and keeping each other awake. Eventually though, the song began to fade, drifting to nothing more than  quiet hum, barely audible.

“I think that’s it,” Setsuna said, lightly bumping Lyn’s shoulder. “Lyn...I think we’re in the clear.”

“...good. I’ll go back to the helm, then. Awaken your friend...and congratulate her, we might have just been saved from an inescapable situation.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to thank her yourself?” Setsuna asked softly. “I know she looks scary, but...I can assure you, she’s no threat.”

“...if you say so.” Lyn trusted Setsuna...

“What’s the old saying…? She’s more scared of us than we are of her?” Setsuna stared upward, trying to think for a few moments, before shaking her head and scooting back towards the borg. She pressed a button on the back of her neck, and the lights came back on.

The borg was still for a few moments, then slowly sat up. She looked around, taking in her environment...before she noticed Lyn and scrambled back.

“I’m not here to hurt you,” Lyn said. “In fact, I think I owe you a favor...you just saved the whole ship.”

“...don’t assume I did it for you organics…” Beruka muttered softly. “I saved the commander...saved this unit...saved my home…”

“No matter your reasons, you saved us.” Lyn smiled. 

Beruka blinked and closed her eye. “...I supposed I did. It wasn’t intentional...but, thinking on it...this unit needs organics to keep the ship running.” Beruka rocked a little...then grinned. “...you’re welcome, organic...for saving the ship.”

Lyn nodded. “Now i need to go back to the bridge...would you like to remain secret, or not?”

“...I fear the union...but I’m beginning to feel…” Beruka stopped and looked over at Setsuna. “Lonely? Is that correct, Weapons Officer Setsuna?”

Setsuna nodded and smiled. “Yes, that’s right, very good!”

“Hmm...” Lyn thought about it. “I could report you as a stowaway cyber 

Beruka hesitated before looking down at her arm, snaking around and curling around her stomach...a sign of nervousness. “...it is highly unlikely that anyone will believe this unit is just a cyber. Not...not with this installed on me...”

“...I’ll check the records for any information on reformed or reprogrammed borg...”

Beruka’s arm uncurled and snaked over the console. Lines of code appeared on the screen. “...it’s possible. Though they may order implants changed and removed.”

“Are you willing to take that risk?”

“...this unit is lonely...so...yes.”

“All right. I’ll report it, then.” Lyn stood and made her way through the tangle of cable back to the cockpit.

“...if they attempt to remove me from the ship,” Beruka said as she was leaving. “...I’ll take the ship and disappear…”

“Then I assure you that won’t happen.” Lyn had a feeling that she had just made a valuable ally...or depending on the Union’s decision, a deadly enemy. “I’ll make sure you’re accepted...or if not that, at least allowed.”

Beruka nodded and fell silent, allowing Lyn to crawl back to the cockpit. Everyone there was silent, watching their captain carefully. There was a new addition, Camilla standing behind the captain’s chair, her scales still white.

“Reactivate the ship, we’re out of danger.” Lyn gave them a reassuring, confident smile, then added, “Thanks to our...newest crew member in Engineering.

Florina started up the ship, and Camilla faked a laugh. “...she’s not exactly new…but however you wish to word it.”

“Not new to the ship, but new to the _ official _ crew roster.” Lyn noticed everyone looking at her strangely. “Maybe I should explain...our ship is home to an...experiment that has apparently saved us multiple times. A fully deprogrammed, sentient borg. Really more a cyber that resembles a borg at this point.”

The bridge crew was silent, stunned at the information of their captain, but Florina quickly continued working, getting them out of Valm space.

Sheena stood with her hands behind her back. “Permission to speak freely?”

“Granted.”

Sheena took a deep breath. “Pardon my phrasing, but, Lyndis what the fuck are you thinking, letting a borg stay on our ship?”

“...it’s not your ship…” Camilla grumbled.

“...apparently she’s lived here for...how long, Camilla?” Lyn asked.

“As long as I’ve owned it...before Nohr offically joined the Union.” Camilla turned to face Sheena, with a strange blank grin. “If you have an issue with that, you are more than able to take it up with me and the borg.”

“...wow, so we’re talking more than fifteen years then.” Lyn said. “No attempts at assimilation?”]

“A few...early on, but we came to a deal.” Camilla squirmed nervously and looked down. “...I...well she hasn’t done  _ that _ in a decade...especially not since Rh- since a certain person repaired her, deleting the last vestiges of her programming. Now she just wants to be free like anyone else.”

Lyndis nodded. She didn’t feel like repeating Beruka’s ultimatum...it seemed like most were convinced, and she’s make sure to write the report to the Union herself. 

Camilla smiled and looked over at Lyn. “...can I relax now…?”

“Always.”


	3. Two Unexpected Returns

_ Captain’s Log, Date 3/27/2689. Lucina. Traveling to a Hoshidian outpost to refuel, we have encountered an anomaly. An old Plegian craft, far too short-range to have been hopping from planet to planet in this big of a dead zone. There was a faint distress signal...encoded in Ylissean cipher, curiously enough. I decided to investigate, with a few of my crew. _

Lucina, Selkie, Kjelle, and Severa beamed into the ship’s cargo hold. It was a Plegian craft all right, and the hold was full of...war-era weapons and a shipment of spices. 

“They’ve got enough illegal stuff in here to make more than half the crew makes in a year,” Severa commented. “Wonder who they stole it from?”

Kjelle picked up one of the weapons boxes and looked at the panel on the side. “It says ‘government property’. They stole this crap from the king himself.”

“Who could pull of a heist like this?” Lucina mused. “I’d say Gaius came back from the dead but candy was more his style...”

Selkie hopped from box to box, sniffing each one. “These smell really really good! They’re...probably dangerous to my kind…” She looked around carefully, her ears twitching. “We should probably see if anyone is on board.”

“Good idea, Selkie,” Lucina said. “Do you smell anyone besides us?”

“...sort of? I smell a...Plegian I think...and...I can’t identify the second scent.” Selkie crouched down to all fours and sniffed the floor. “It...smells like you, AC.”

That was strange, Lucina thought. Did they clone her again? She was fairly certain her aunt Lissa was safe back in Ylisse, along with her cousin, and her father had been...obliterated... the Annas had tried to clone him but there wasn’t enough genetic material. They had just ended up creating a clone of Lucina herself, who was currently back in Ylisse and had been taking over her duties ever since she left for the Academy.

Selkie led them to a room on the side of the cockpit. “Cryostasis...the power is failing though...” Selkie sniffed the container. “This. This is what smells like you. Except...more muted. Kinda like...if you left the room but your scent lingered.”

Lucina frowned. “Open the pod.”

Selkie and Severa nodded, moving to obey, but then the cockpit sprang open and a woman walked out holding two pistols. “Don’t you dare touch th- LUCINA?!?”

Lucina whirled around and gritted her teeth. “Aversa. Guess my father didn’t kill you well enough.”

Everyone pulled their weapons and pointed it at the pilot, except for Selkie who was very confused. “W-wait. She doesn’t smell dangerous. What’s going on? Do you know her, AC?”

“She’s a Plegian war criminal. My father seemingly killed her, but she reappeared...and then disappeared again.”

“BECAUSE I WAS-” Aversa groaned. “You’d never believe me, just don’t open the pod yet. Don’t hurt her.”

Lucina’s eyes narrowed. “What are you talking about? Some other Plegian you’re protecting?”

Aversa chuckled, then sighed. “Not quite...just...get her to a med bay...the pod is the only thing keeping her alive. And believe me, you’ll never forgive yourself if you just open it without thinking. She’s very important...to both of us.”

Lucina frowned and shot Aversa a look of contempt. “Fine...” She pulled out a comm. “Noire, get this ship docked. Have a security team ready to take the pilot to Holding Cell A, and a med team ready to deal with an injured party.”

Noire’s stuttering voice came from the com. “R-right away, captian! Um...are one of you injured…?”

“No, we’re alright, just get the teams ready.”

Aversa chuckled as she dropped her pistols. “That’s a very soft voice...has the feared general gone soft? Or….are you just soft on her?”

“Where did you even learn my reputation?” Lucina snapped. “You went missing when I was eight! And that’s none of your business!

“Then how I know is none of yours.”

Lucina gritted her teeth. “Kjelle, cuff her.”

Kjelle stepped forward, grabbing Aversa roughly and pulling out a pair of energy cuffs. She clicked them around Aversa’s wrists. “We’ll see if you can explain yourself later.”

“I won’t need to...your med team will explain well enough…”

* * *

 

Lucina stood in front of the holding cell, Camilla standing beside her. “She won’t tell us anything…” Camilla said simply.

“Give me time, it hasn’t even been an hour,” Aversa said snidely. “You...you put her in the medbay, right?”

“Your cryopod was taken to the medbay, I’m waiting for reports on the inhabitant’s condition.”

“I swear, if you kill her...” Aversa chuckled grimly. “Well, you could feel worse about that than me...”

Camilla growled and glared down at the prisoner. “Do not make threats on my ship, or else…”

“I’m not threatening you. I’m saying, don’t kill your family.”

Camilla glanced over at Lucina. “Is she making any sense to you?”

“...no...she’s not.” Lucina pulled Camilla over away from the holding cell. “I wish she’d just talk straight…”

“No one talks straight on this ship.” Camilla huffed at her own joke, then crossed her arms, her expression shifting to one of seriousness. “Listen...I could make her talk.”

“Torture is illegal.”

“Not through torture. Through...other means. But she’s your prisoner...so do you want her to talk.”

“I’ve been tortured enough,” Aversa said. “And Lucina, i’m sure your aunt would disagree with whatever methods this woman has. Especially against her wife...”

“You’re speaking nonesense!” Lucina snapped. “My aunt is far away from here. And the other you murdered!”

“THAT’S A LIE!” Aversa suddenly shouted. “Firstly, Gangrel fired the shot...and secondly...well, check the medbay.”

“Well...do you want me to do it?” Camilla asked plainly. “Believe me...she can’t stay silent, no matter how much...torture she’s been through.”

“I-” Lucina was interrupted by her coms going off.

“Acting Captain Lucina, get to the medical bay right away! You’re needed!”

Aversa smiled. “Please, before you do anything you regret, check the medbay before you pass your judgement on me. She should at least get a say in it...”

“I’ll keep an eye on her, go.” Camilla instructed.

Lucina dashed off to the medbay. What was Aversa even talking about? Sure, it was debatable who killed Emmeryn...but she was dead! Though...they never did find her body...

* * *

 

Lucina rushed into the medical bay.

“Acting Captain!” Elise exclaimed. “Good, she’s conscious now.”

“Dunno what she’s saying, though,” Medical Officer Dwyer mumbled. “Nonsense..”

Behind a medbay curtain, Lucina could hear a voice...speaking Ylissean. “...wh-where am I? What’s going on? A-Aversa? Aversa?!?” This was followed by a whimper of pain.

Lucina drew back the curtain. She found...a very familar woman, gripping her head in pain and trembling. The woman saw Lucina and recoiled away, fear and confusion shining in her eyes.

“E-...Emmeryn?” Lucina muttered in shock.

Emmeryn relaxed slightly at her name. “You...you know my name…?”

“....I...I’m your...I’m your niece. Lucina. Don’t you remember me?”

“I-...I recognize you...I think…” Emmeryn nervously shifted positions. “Wh-where is Aversa?”

“In a holding cell. Did...did she hurt you, Aunt?”

“N-no!” Emmeryn said quickly. “She would never. I…” Emmeryn flinched and put a hand on her head. “...ah my head...I….need to see her…”

Lucina was both shocked and puzzled, but for now decided to comply. She pulled out her comm. “Camilla, let Aversa out and escort her to the medbay.”

There was a pause before the reply. “You’re the AC.”

A few minutes later, Aversa was shoved unceremoniously into the medbay, her hands cuffed behind her back, Camilla roughly pushing her forward.

“Aversa!” Emmeryn jumped up and ran over to the prisoner, but found Camilla’s gun in her face before she could come close enough to touch her. “What...what...are you doing? ...did we...do something?”

Camilla didn’t answer, she simply looked over at Lucina. “What’s going on?”

Lucina glared at her. “Get your gun out of my dead aunt’s face!” 

Camilla put her hands up and stepped back. “Yes Captain. Sorry, I’m...not sure what’s going on.”

Emmeryn looked around, confused for a few moments, then she stepped forward and hugged Aversa. “‘Ersa, did they hurt you?”

“No...no Emm, I’m okay. How do you feel?”

Emmeryn was hesitant to answer. “...my...my head still hurts...it’s all fuzzy...but I don’t want to go to sleep again…”

“Hopefully you won’t have to...though these people don’t seem to want us on their ship,” Aversa said, with a glare at Camilla and Lucina. “Can’t entirely blame them, according to them we’re both supposed to be dead.”

“D-dead? ‘Ersa...I...don’t understand…”

Aversa looked around Emmeryn’s shoulder and glared at Lucina. “Why don’t you try to explain?”

“I....” Lucina attempted to collect herself. “You...went missing when I was a child. They...declared you dead after a while. Aversa...was thought to have been killed in battle...then showed up in the end-of-war trial to be cleared of her crimes...and then went missing and was presumed dead again.”

“O-oh…” Emmeryn hesitated for a moment before nuzzling into Aversa.

Camilla sighed and crossed her arms. “Shall I return the prisoner to her cell?”

“NO!” Emmeryn shouted, protectively clutching Aversa as hard as she could with her weakened arms. 

Aversa simply smiled gently. “Em...it’s okay...don’t overwork yourself…I’ll be fine.” She glanced back at Camilla. “I’ll go back, if the captain orders it.”

Emmeryn looked between the two others. “Please don’t...she hasn’t...done anything wrong, she’s been... nothing but kind to me...”

Lucina hesitated before nodding to Camilla. “I’m sorry, Aunt...but with the state you’re in, I can’t find it in me to trust your word. We don’t know if she’s manipulated you in some way.”

Camilla grabbed Aversa, pulling her away from Emmeryn...but she had a kind smile on her face. “It’s alright...we’ll treat her well. But we have to return her to her cell...for everyone’s safety.”

Emmeryn sighed and gave Camilla and Lucina a pleading expression. “Please...don’t hurt her...she’s done...nothing wrong...I love her...”

Lucina sighed. “We...we won’t hurt her. Look at it this way, there are many Ylisseans who lost people in the war she was part of...the cell will keep her safe from them, as much as this ship from her.”

Emmeryn sat back down on her bed, almost completely tuned out. “Don’t hurt her...don’t hurt her...don’t hurt her...” she mumbled repeatedly, her voice growing weaker with each word.

Camilla gently lead Aversa away as Elise came up to gently push Emmeryn to lie down. She kept a hand on her shoulder to keep her attention. “Relax, she’ll be okay,” she said in a soft voice. “But you need your rest. You’ll hurt yourself if you don’t relax.”

“I...o-okay....i...I don’t want...to sleep...” Emmeryn said as she laid down, but she seemed to be already drifting off.

“It’s okay,” Elise cooed softly. “Everything will be okay now. Just rest, we’ll take care of you.”

“...take care of...her, too...” Emmeryn mumbled. “Shrapnel...left shoulder...didn’t...heal right...”

“We’ll take care of you both,” Elise said plainly. With a wave of her hand, the lights dimmed, allowing Emmeryn to drift off to sleep. Once her patient was out cold, she turned to her helper. “Go to the cells and check on Aversa. Help heal any of her wounds,” she ordered.

“All right,” Dwyer said, yawning and stretching his back. “Be right there...”

* * *

 

Emmeryn woke up with a soft groan. The room wasn’t as bright this time, and her head felt a little better. She raised her head and looked around. “...Aversa…?” she called out on habit.

“Sorry! She’s still in her cell...” Elise responded with a sympathetic smile. “I hope big sister will let her go soon.”

Emmeryn hesitated for a few moments before very carefully trying to sit up. “I-...I need...to see her…” she muttered. “...my head still feels dizzy.”

“My readings say you’ve received minor brain damage from prolonged cryostasis. On top of the wounds you already received, I’m not surprised you don’t feel well.” Elise smiled gently and grabbed her data pad. “But it’s nothing we can’t fix. Well...almost nothing. Your hippocampus...is damaged...”

“...that’s where...memories are stored.”

Elise nodded. “Yes. That means your ability to form long-term memories is...faulty. Things you are constantly exposed to...they will stay, but...other than that, it will fade. For example, if you left this ship...you would forget what happened on it after a time.”

Emmeryn stared down at her hands. “...how much...have I...forgotten already...” 

“There’s no way to know...and no way to restore functionality. I’m...very sorry…” Elise looked away, not wanting to admit there was something she couldn’t heal...someone she couldn’t help.

Emmeryn was silent for a time. Then she looked up. “Examine...Aversa. Please...she could be...damaged too...” Emmeryn looked down. “We...we went in...together...only one...pod...had to...embrace..”

Elise noticed the strain in Emmeryn’s voice and she put a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t strain yourself. My assistant has examined Aversa. What we could find is no damage to her mind from the stasis...but there is some to her body. Her nerves are damaged, most likely from not being woken up properly. She will be fine, just….numb for a time. But, you should know...the damage to your hippocampus wasn’t due to prolonged stasis...but to oxygen deprivation...most likely, something that happened before you went in.”

“I...I am...aware...” She grimaced. “Bastard...didn’t even...do it himself...”

Elise shifted positions awkwardly and looked down. “...based on orders from the captian I have to ask where you got that information…she insists Aversa’s word cannot be trusted…”

“I...saw it...myself...it’s fuzzy but...I...I can remember...” She put a hand on her head, trying to think. “There...was a...a man, he...he choked me...can’t remember his face...The...the king...Vali...Val...whatever his name...he was on a...a balcony...laughing...then...” She smiled faintly. “Then.. Aversa’s foot came down on...on the man’s face...I...I didn’t know...how to react...she...she held out her hand...I took it...” Emmeryn tried to remember more. “That’s...that’s what...what I remember...”

Elise smiled and leaned back. “That’s very good. Your memory might not be as damaged as first thought. If you would like...I may be able to let you see her, without those handcuffs.”

Emmeryn’s eyes lit up. “Yes...I would...I would like that...”

Elise smiled and reached out, taking Emmeryn’s hand. “Then stay close to me.”

Emmeryn nodded and smiled. “I will...thank you...”

Elise nodded and led Emmeryn through the corridors, keeping the staff from stopping to stare at the guest. Past security were the holding cells. The place was empty...except for two. Aversa, pressed against the back of her cell...and Beruka standing in the hallway, just...staring at her.

“Beruka, what are you doing here?” Elise demanded.

“This unit was told to be on stand-by. In case my...talents were needed.” The reply was short and simple.

“That’s-...that’s a fucking borg!” Aversa yelped. “What the fuck?!?”

“....what?” Emmeryn said, confused. “Did...did she...hurt you?”

“She won’t-” Elise stopped...that would be a lie...Beruka would hurt someone. “Camilla ordered her to be on standby...so she won’t hurt anyone.”

“...okay...can you...let me in the cell?”

Beruka hesitated for a moment before looking at Elise. She stepped back, no longer blocking the way to the cell.

Emmeryn stumbled inside and all but collapsed in Aversa’s arms. “...i...missed you...

Aversa caught Emmeryn in her arms easily. “I missed you too, Em.

“Did they...did they tell you about...the...the brain damage?” Emmeryn asked.

“Brain damage? You mean your memory?”

“Yes...”

“Her hippocampus is damaged,” Elise said.

Aversa nodded and held Emmeryn close, running her fingers through her hair. “I thought so...it took her a while to remember me day in and day out. But eventually she did…”

Elise nodded. “I see. If you two are going to stay, she may get accustomed to the ship, but it will take effort. And I think we need to get you out of your cell...I’ll speak with my sister about it. Beruka, return to your room, your skills will not be needed.”

Beruka bowed and darted into a maintenance duct. Then Elise turned to leave. “I have to lock the cell again...but I’ll leave you two alone as I consult with Camilla.”

Emmeryn and Aversa nodded. Elise locked the cell and walked away, leaving the two alone, being true to her word.

“...I’m sorry I...couldn’t protect you...” Emmeryn said. 

“...it’s not your fault Emm,” Aversa muttered softly, gently running her hands through Emmeryn’s hair. “I’m just glad you’re safe. With Lucina here...they won’t do anything to upset you. You just being here protects me.”

“I’m...I’m glad I can, then...” Emmeryn got quiet for a bit. ”...i can barely remember her...but...the one thing I can recall, she was...a child...” She sighed. “...we...missed a lot...”

Aversa sighed softly and nuzzled Emmeryn. “Yeah...it’s okay...we’ve been gone for a long time. Listen, why don’t you go spend time with your neice. Your family is important.”

“No...I...I want to stay...with you...for a little..while...longer...”

Aversa chuckled and pulled Emmeryn close. “...you can stay as long as you want, my love. You’ll have plenty of time to catch up with her later. You can just relax with me, if you want...don’t overexert yourself.”

Emmeryn nuzzled close to Aversa, planting a kiss on her neck. “..I won’t...don’t worry...”

“I’ll worry until you’re all better,” Aversa said simply as she ran her fingers through Emmeryn’s hair.

* * *

 

“What’s she doing here?”

Aversa opened an eye to find Lucina standing on the other side of the cell doors. She did not look happy to find her aunt practically sleeping on top of her.

“Go ask Elise, she let her in,” Aversa said with a smile.

Lucina groaned and rolled her eyes. “Dammit Elise…whatever. Is she asleep?”

“I believe so, do you want me to wake her up?” Aversa responded.

“No. It’s good she’s asleep. This way I don’t have to feel bad about being an ass in front of her as I treat you like the criminal you are.” Lucina drew her pistol and opened the cell, stepping inside the her gun trained on Aversa. “So...you wanna tell me why Emmeryn is with you, and what you’ve done to her to make her smitten with you?”

Aversa shifted her position, smile vanishing as she shifted to shield Emmeryn as best she could. “...I believe she explained it to Elise as well...did she not talk with you? Validar kidnapped her, attempted to execute her, I turned traitor and saved her, we barely escaped.”

Lucina’s eyes narrowed when she noticed how Aversa moved. “You turned traitor...from someone who has groomed you from birth to be his puppet? Bullshit.” She growled. “You ‘saving’ her doesn’t absolve you of your crimes, you know that right?”

“Well...there may have been a bit of an underground resistance sneaking me incriminating documents regarding Validar and the wholesale slaughter of my entire family, and I somewhat soured on him after that. Plus, I attended that trial. I don’t think you were old enough, but Lissa was there. I was cleared of my crimes, technically I’m only wanted in Plegia now. I know that doesn’t wash the blood off my hands but it makes what you’re doing here a lot less legal.”

“You saved Emmeryn, but kept her to yourself, on your ship, away from her people. I could charge you with the kidnapping and manipulation of the monarch of Ylisse.”

“Kept her to myself?? Did you see the ship we were on? It isn’t even a planet-hopper! I was heading for Ylisse but we only got a quarter of the way before the fuel ran out!” 

“Bullshit!” Lucina snapped as she slammed her fist against the wall. “You could’ve made it to any Union station! There were more than enough for you to drop her off. They could’ve helped her! You just wanted more time to manipulate her!”

“...wha’s goin...” Emmeryn groggily attempted to stand. “...stop shout- Lucina, wh-why are you...pointing a gun at...us?”

“Emmeryn...return to the medbay,” Lucina ordered, lowering the pistol for a moment. “I’m…” she grasped for the words to explain herself. “...just go back to the medbay, Emmeryn.”

“No.” Emmeryn was glaring at her. “I...don’t know what...happened to you, ...growing up...but...don’t hurt her.”

“Emm, please,” Aversa said. “I can handle her, don’t overexert yourself.”

“Emmeryn, return to the medbay, that’s an order. I am the captian of this ship.”

“And I’m the Exalt of Ylisse, and I say no!” Emmeryn snapped.

“...technically you aren’t. Former Exalt.”

“Still! At least...let her out of the...the cell...and...and let her in the medbay!” Emmeryn responded. 

“No! I will not have the woman who helped slaughter thousands of my people to be allowed to wander around my ship!” Lucina shouted. “I will not allow her outside of this cell! She is a war criminal, and I don’t care if Lissa pardoned her, she should’ve paid for kill them!”

“WILL YOU ALL STOP SHOUTING?” Rhajat said, peering around a corner. “Half the ship can hear you three!”

“Stay outta this, Hoshidan!” Lucina snapped. Then she turned to Aversa and Emmeryn. “I don’t care what she’s been pardoned of, or what she’s told you, but she is a war criminal who killed thousands of Ylisseans and helped orchestrated the death of my father. She should’ve paid, and I will tread her as such.”

“...the urge to play the father card is so tempting but he’s legally my brother so I won’t. Also what orchestrated death? He piloted a ship into the maw of a giant space dragon. Noble, conclusive, and I had fuck all to do with it.”

“YOU BROUGHT THAT PLANET EATING MONSTER TO OUR SYSTEM YOU FUCKING BITCH!” Lucina yelled, slamming a fist against the wall. “It’s your fault…” she muttered as her body relaxed. “...yours and Valmar’s...you’re both responsible...you both did it and you both should’ve paid for it...puppet or not…”

“...I...can’t argue against that.” She raised up her hands. “I’ll admit, I’ve done horrible things and I should pay for them.”

Emmeryn looked at Lucina with a mix of anger and sympathy. She understood Lucina’s anger...but she couldn’t share it. She couldn’t be angry at Aversa...she had seen the good in her. She fully pulled herself away from Aversa and stood.

“Lucy…” she muttered softly, holding out her arms. “Come here…” Lucina looked up at Emmeryn, tears welling in her eyes. She stepped forward and allowed Emmeryn to hug her. “I know you’re angry...it’s okay. It’s okay to be angry…”

“...someone needs to pay…”

“You’re right...someone does...but that person doesn’t have to be Aversa. She is sorry for the part she played. You don’t have to forgive her...but don’t let the anger consume you…”

“I wish to atone for my crimes,” Aversa said simply.

Emmeryn held out a hand to silence Aversa. “Aversa...don’t talk for a bit,” she muttered before focusing down on Lucina. “Lucina, just relax. She’s not a threat, she’s so sorry...she won’t hurt anyone.”

“...you...you really believe that…?” Lucina asked softly.

“Yes. She’ll...she’ll be fine…”

Lucina looked up, struggling to keep Emmeryn upright as her energy failed. “E-Emmeryn?”

Aversa suddenly sprung up and caught them both as they collapsed. “Whoa! I got’cha...I got’cha…” She gently shifted Emmeryn’s weight from Lucina, allowing the captian to stumble back and get her footing back. “...can...can you call a medic?”

“Of course.” Lucina retreated, leaving the door open as she scrambled back to the security room and called medics to the holding cells.

Soon, Dwyer and Maria rushed into the room, Dwyer carrying a medcase. “Bollocks...she needs a new IV,” Dwyer mumbled.

“You swear weirdly,” Maria said as she took out a portable IV from her case. “Let’s take her to the medbay..”

Aversa nodded and stood, carrying Emmeryn out of the cell. Security came to stop her, but Lucina spoke up from the corner. “Let her go...she’ll be in the medbay…if not...” Lucina hesitated for a moment before sighing. “...Beruka will bring her back…” There was a shutter of confirmation from above.

“...rest assured, I won’t leave her side unless the doctors make me,” Aversa said.

Lucina simply nodded.


	4. Conflict Dust

“But I wanna fight it!”

Lucina frowned as she reloaded her gun. “Severa, honey...it’ll disembowel you.”

“But we’ll be stuck in this cave if we don’t deal with it somehow,” Kjelle pointed out.

“What weapons do we have?” Lucina asked.

“A pistol for each of us, and a rifle,” Severa responded.

Lucina nodded. “Can we contact the ship?” Lucina let the question linger before speaking louder. “Noire? Can we contact the ship?”

Noire didn’t respond. 

“...Noire?” Severa asked, turning around. Noire was curled in a ball in the back of the cave, muttering to herself. “...oh gods...”

All three hurried over to the girl on the floor and knelt down. Lucina reached out, but Severa stopped her.

“Noire? Noire, can you hear me?” the redhead asked carefully.

Noire stopped muttering and shakily nodded.

“Noire...we’re going to be okay,” Lucina said softly, reaching out and putting a hand on Noire’s knee. “There's no need to panic...we’ll be okay.”

“N-n-no...didn’t...don’t have my gun...n-no blood and thunder...can’t...can’t help...gods...we’re dead...”

“No, no, we’re not dead yet,” Severa assured her. “The others are going to come for us, but we need your help. We don’t need blood and thunder, we need Noire who can operate a comm and try to reach the ship.”

Kjelle reached out and put a firm hand on her shoulder. “Noire, we’ll protect you, but you have to do this for us. Can you?”

Noire slowly nodded and began to uncurl herself. “...y-y-y-y-yes...I...I th-think I c-c-can...”

The three nodded and smiled, Lucina gently helping Noire to her feet and over to her equipment. “You two, guard the entrance. I’ll stay here with Noire.”

Kjelle and Severa nodded, Severa snatching up the rifle and tossing her pistol to Noire. “Here, you two protect each other. Noire, do that by focusing on your equipment.”

“...o-o-okay....” Noire fumbled with her comm, taking out a bag and almost dropping it but managing to catch it and gently took out a few parts that she began assembling into an antenna. She took out her communicator and plugged it in, holding one of the buttons. “...m-m-mayday, mayday, we’re...u-under attack by...by...by-”

A staticy response interrupted Noire, it was Rebecca. “Noire? Is that you? You seem to be breaking up. Repeat.”

Lucina put a hand on Noire’s shoulder and smiled. “Come on...you can do this.”

“I...” Noire seemed to snap into focus. “I SAID, MAYDAY, I DON’T KNOW WHAT’S ATTACKING US BUT WE’RE UNDER ATTACK AND REQUIRE EMERGENCY EVAC!”

There was a sound of a crash through the coms, then someone scrambling for the mic. “Okay! We hear you now! It’s going to be a while, there’s a Warbrand ship on our butt at the moment and we’re all scrambling to switch command! Lyn will send whoever she can to come and get you. What’s the status of your shuttle?”

“Not great, the creature damaged the ship and we can’t get to it.”

“Do you think we should send a fighter to deal with the creature? No, nevermind, Camilla’s sending Hinoka. Now, tell me the status of the other three members of the away team.”

Lucina leaned over Noire’s shoulder. “We’re all fine! We’ve taken refuge in a cave, Severa and Kjelle are guarding the opening. The creature doesn’t seem to want to come inside.”

“Well, stay there, don’t let Severa take any chances, we’ll be down as soon as this ass gets off our ass.”

“Understood.” And with that the coms went dead. Lucina relaxed and smiled at Noire. “See? We’re gonna be just fine.”

Noire nodded and looked around. “So...we wait. Severa won’t like that.”

“No she won’t...but she’ll have to deal with it.”

“She never likes dealing with it,” Noire pointed out with a nervous chuckle.

“But she always does in the end.”

* * *

 

“...I wanna fight it…” Severa grumbled, watching the creature through the rifle scope. “...I could blast it from here...easy...one shot and I could take it out…”

“Severa no. We don’t want to risk that thing charging in here,” Kjelle pointed out. “You’ll put the captain and Noire at risk.”

“Lucina can protect herself,” Severa said, but paused. As much as she wanted to fight this...whatever this is...letting Noire get hurt would be...unforgivable. Severa had always been her protector, ever since back when they were kids.

Kjelle chuckled as Severa sat back, huddling under the rock they were hidden behind. “Ah, so even a hot head like you can see reason.”

“...don’t want Noire to get hurt. ‘S that simple.”

Kjelle frowned and poked Severa’s cheek. “Are you pouting?”

“...no...maybe...”

Kjelle laughed and crossed her arms. “Humans can be rediculous,” she exclaimed. Then she settled down and brushed some dust off her arms. “I can’t wait to get out of here...this dust is annoying…”

“Yeah...” Severa frowned even more. “I’m gonna have to take like 3 showers...”

Kjelle reached out and lightly fluffed Severa’s pigtail. “Jeeze...it’s all in your hair…” she mumbled, then returned to herself, trying to brush off the strange grey dust. “This stuff is smearing my markings.”

“Oh those come off?” Severa asked. “I thought you were just...grey and purple.”

“It’s…” Kjelle paused for a moment. “Akin to chalk. It usually doesn’t come off, except in rain...but this dust is gonna make me brush it all off. It itches…”

“Huh. That must suck...” Severa paused for a moment. “...is it okay if I ask you something about your species?”

“Go ahead.”

“Why are you grey, but your mom is red and Effie is pink?”

Kjelle simply shrugged. “Why do you have red hair and red eyes, but your sister has brown hair and brown eyes? It’s the same answer for us.”

“...fair point.”

Kjelle laughed and rubbed her arm. “Yeah...we’re not so different, beyond, ya know...being rock people and being capable of asexual procreation.”

“Ah! Too much information!” Severa snapped, making Kjelle laugh again.

Kjelle sighed and closed her eyes. “Go back inside...I’ll keep watch...go see what’s going on…” As Severa stood and crept away, Kjelle muttered. “Stupid itchy dust…”

* * *

 

“Hey guys, what’s going on?” Severa called out, surprised to find Noire sitting in the corner, watching Lucina pacing back and forth. “Is something wrong?”

“Warbrand found our ship,” Lucina snapped. “It’s going to take time for us to get rescued.”

“Damn!” Severa crossed her arms and stamped her foot in frustration. “Fucking bastards...last time I ran into them was back when I saved Holland...well...WE saved Holland...”

“Nice correction,” Lucina growled, pausing and closing her eyes. “We have to wait for them to lose the assholes, then wait for Hinoka to get down here and blast that thing.”

“Wonderful...” Severa pouted. “...look at the great heroes we turned out to be...”

Noire blinked a few times and looked up. “We’re still heroes, that doesn’t mean we don’t need help…”

“Shut up, Noire,” Severa grumbled without thinking. “We’re the heroes, you’re just the coms girl…”

Noire flinched. “...you’re right...”

“No, she’s not,” Lucina said firmly, then she spun on Severa. “Do you ever think? Or do you just blurt out whatever that comes to your brain?”

Severa paused, then her eyes widened as she realized what she had said. “I...I didn’t mean to...Noire, I’m...I’m sorry...” Then she glared at Lucina. “But you should know, shouldn’t you, little miss perfect princess? Oh wait, you were too good to be a princess, Brave, Mask, and Spring are doing that now, aren’t they?”

Lucina twitched and growled. “Listen here, Mrs. Mommy-issues. I am your captian, and you will respect that. Girlfriend or otherwise, I have granted you too much freedom for too long.”

“‘Granted me too much freedom’?” Severa said, emphasizing the finger quotes. “Don’t remember anything in the academy telling me I can’t talk back to my captain in a stressful situation.”

“They shouldn’t have to teach you that!” Lucina shouted as she stomped towards Severa. “If you had an ounce of respect for anyone or anything but your own damn ego, you’d know that! But no, you’re too busy trying to out-trick everyone and their mother, including yours by the way, that you don’t have time to show anyone any kind of respect!”

“Pretty impossible to out-trick a dead martyr.” Severa said with a frown. “Not that I haven’t tried, but then again-”

“STOP IT, YOU TWO!” The two froze at the shout and looked over at the girl in the corner, her hands over her ears to try and block out the fighting. “...please...please just...stop…” she begged softly, trembling. There were tears in her eyes. 

“...gods, what was I thinking...” Severa rushed over to Noire. “Oh gods, Noire, I’m so sorry.” She reached out to touch Noire, flinching as the small girl recoiled away. “Noire...I-...I’m sorry…”

Lucina slowly approached and sat near Noire, not touching her...and not in arms reach. “Noire...we didn’t mean to scare you..” she said gently. “Can you talk to us?”

Noire simply shook her head. When Severa tried to touch her again, she recoiled and called out. “KJELLE!”

Kjelle rushed in, staring at the other two. Lucina looked upset...and Severa? Severa just looked heart broken, falling back into a sitting position. “Gods...Noire, what happened?”

“....everybody shouting...too much stress...” Noire rocked herself back and forth, grasping for her necklace that she had left in her room. “...need my necklace...or my plushie...or hugs but...don’t wanna touch anyone...”

Kjelle was frozen, she didn’t know what to do. From her place on the floor, Severa spoke up. “The rifle holster...in the ammo compartment…”

Kjelle nodded and walked over, riffling through the bag. In the bottom was an old worn sheep. “Noire, is this yours?”

Noire nodded and held out her arms. Kjelle handed the small worn sheep to her and let her curl up with it. Silence fell over the cave...until Noire started crying.

“...please don’t fight…” Noire managed. “Please...no yelling...why are you so angry…?”

“...I don’t know…” Lucina muttered.

Kjelle paused. “...I feel angrier in here...and ichier...” She sniffed. “Maybe it’s the dust.” She scratched at her arm, rubbing off her purple markings in the process. “...there’s more in here…”

“...could be...” Lucina mused. “We need to get out of here.”

Kjelle shook her head. “We can’t. There’s nowhere to go without that thing coming for us.”

Severa gritted her teeth. “...gods...when is this ordeal gonna be over?”

“Let's just...focus on good thoughts...good memories...good things,” Lucina suggested. “It shouldn’t be too long. Noire, when you feel better, contact the ship again, tell them there’s something down here that is effecting us, and they need to hurry.”

Noire nodded shakily. The others sat down and tried to focus on happy things.

* * *

 

“One giant monster down,” Hinoka said into her comm as she removed a shot from her rocket launcher. “Where’s the cave again?”

“At...at the- Severa no! Don’t grab at the mic!” Lucina snapped. “At the edge of the forest...the cliff face. Hurry.”

Hinoka yanked a lever behind herself and shot off on her jetpack towards the cliff face. “...I love this thing...”

“Hurry the fuck up!”

“Severa give me that!”

“Noire just unplug it…”

“Yeah...that might...be for the best…”

Hinoka shook her head as blaring yelling came through the comms system. What is going on with those four? She touched down in front of the cliff face and pulled the lever again, the wings retracting into her jetpack. “Hey, I’m here. ...gods, what is with all this dust?”

“Try not to breath it in!” came a shout from inside. “It’s some kind of...psychedelic!”

“Make people pissants!” That was Severa.

“Oh shut up, Severa.”

Hinoka pulled a rebreather out of her pack. “Then get outta there!”

“That giant fuck gone?” Kjelle shouted out.

“Of course! Fucker used up all my ammo...good thing it wasn’t a protected species...”

There was silence that followed her shout. The four walked out of the cave nervously. Lucina’s cloak was torn, Severa’s hair was down and she was biting a few stray strands, Noire was clutching a small sheep and her eyes were red and puffy from crying, while Kjelle’s markings had all been rubbed off and her armor had a few new chips on it. 

“...what happened in there?” Hinoka asked.

Severa coughed. “...fucking dust...making us all pissed with each other...let’s get outta here. Gods, I need some water.”

Hinoka jerked her thumb back. “There’s emergency water in the shuttle.”

“Then let’s go,” Lucina grumbled.

* * *

 

Kjelle came out of the showers, polishing herself with a towel. Everyone was in separate corners of the quarantine areas, no one knowing how to start apologizing. Kjelle let out a long sigh.

“Hey, did they drop by any of my chalk?” she asked as she plopped down beside Lucina.

“No...” Lucina said. “I can...I can ask them, if you want...”

“I’d really like to put on my markings once I’m dry. It feels weird without it.” Kjelle paused for a moment before chuckling. “Like I’m naked.”

Severa snorted and pulled the towel tighter around her. “We’re actually naked...so…”

“...yeah…” Kjelle trailed off and looked away.

The four of them sat in silence for a bit, fidgeting, before Severa shouted, “ALRIGHT I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Kjelle, Noire, Lucina, I’m so sorry for everything I said, gods everything I said while we were in that cave was horrible and I wish I could take it back and hell I’d totally deserve it if none of you ever talked to me again!”

“We all said things we regret,” Lucina said simply. She sighed and looked down. “...we were angry...stupidly stupidly angry.”

Kjelle moved awkwardly. “...Noire didn’t...I think if it weren’t for her...we’d have attacked each other. Is...that how this relationship is…?” she asked carefully.

“I...don’t know...” Noire spoke up, rubbing her stump (her arm had been taken in for cleaning). “I just...all of us are so stressed...I break, I shout or cry....’Cina, you isolate yourself...Sevvy, you get angry...and Kjelle...you punch things. But...isn’t this like...the worst this has gotten? I mean, what happened earlier today?”

“That was probably the worst situtation we had gotten ourselves into,” Lucina muttered. “Maybe we need a vacation.”

Severa chuckled. “The last time you suggested that we ended up here.”

“That is true,” Kjelle pointed out. “‘Let’s take a vacation to the academy, it’s gotta be easier than back home’. Isn’t that what you said?”

Lucina laughed. “Yeah...yeah that was me…”

“And we ended up on a ship full of crazies,” Severa sighed and waved her stump in the air.

“Better than being stuck back on Ylisse being constantly reminded about Living Up To Our Parents’ Legacy,” Lucina said with sarcastic emphasis.

“Here here,” the other three said together.

Kjelle leaned back and closed her eyes. “I need a drink…”

“We all do…” Noire said. 

Lucina hesitated, then put her arms over Severa and Kjelle’s shoulders. “...here’s hoping we can put today behind us...”

Severa flinched, then relaxed, nuzzling Lucina with a smile. “Of course we can...you’re dating me...a day with some bad words flung around is normal.”

Kjelle rolled her eyes and lightly shoved Severa. “Shut up, silly.”

Noire giggled, then inched closer, glancing outside towards the observation panel before crawling into her girlfriends’ laps. “...you all are still comfy…”

Severa squirmed and chuckled. “Hey, can we get our limbs back before you decide to climb into our laps?”

“Nah...” Noire said. 

“Wait...she’s not here,” Kjelle pointed out with a laugh.

“You know what I mean,” Noire said with a grin. 

All four of them laughed and Lucina teasingly poked Noire’s cheek. “Yeah, we know.”

“I love you all so much...” Noire said.

“We love you too…” the three muttered in response, nuzzling closer to each other. Severa rested her head on Lucina’s shoulder and closed her eyes, Lucina doing the same to Kjelle. Kjelle kept an eye on the door as her girlfriends drifted off to sleep in the warm room.


	5. Sugar, Spice, Chocolate, and Ice

_ Captain’s log: XX/XX/2689. Lyndis. Our ship has docked at a refueling station in neutral territory, specifically the planet Materna. Apparently their sovereign government, convinced by our Nohrian and Hoshidian delegates, is sending two emissaries, a delegate from the government named Rinkah, and a mercenary hired to protect her. I have never personally met this mercenary, but Camilla assured me that she had called on her services and she was serviceable, if...”difficult”. At present time, I have allowed the crew some leave on the station, though a few of us still have duties to perform. _

“Hey, I heard we were getting some new crew today,” Flora mentioned as she, Peri, and Setsuna were inspecting the station.

“Did they say who?” Peri asked. “Hopefully nobody mean...Camilla said I couldn’t thwack anybody anymore...”

Flora shrugged. “Some bounty hunter with an axe. I didn’t recognize her. Oh, and a delegate from the Maternan government, the daughter of the chief.”

As they rounded a corner, Flora spotted her. She was tall, looked very strong, wore an oddly skimpy white suit of battle armor, long blond hair contrasting her dark skin, and a white bow. She was actively carrying her axe.

“CHARLOTTE!” Peri exclaimed.

The woman whirled around, a look of astonishment on her face. “...PERI???”

Peri immediately tackle-hugged Charlotte. “It’s been so long! What’re you doing here?”

Charlotte stumbled and fell backward, laughing with Peri on top of her. “Hey there Peri, I’m here to...serve a little time.”

“Huh? What for?” Peri asked.

“Oh ya know...smuggling and the like. The Union bastards caught me and have sticked me on one of their ships. Something called the...Kinshi?”

“That would be our ship,” Flora said. “Hello, I’m Flora. Peri’s...uh...friend...yeah let’s go with that...”

Charlotte looked up, a little confused. “Friend? Is something going on here, Peri-berry?”

Setsuna chuckled. “Peri-berry? Aww. Cute.”

Peri shrugged. “Friend, amateur therapist, nearly murder victim. She’s a lot of things.”

“Mostly I’m a janitor,” Flora said sourly.

“A janitor?” Charlotte paused for a moment. “Huh...you usually don’t get along with those.”

“Yeah, she mentioned usually killing the red shirts,” Flora said. “I....uh...stopped her from killing me, at least, that’s something.”

“Aww, you’ve helped more than that,” Peri said.

“She’s right,” Setsuna added. “Don’t think she’s killed anyone this whole mission...”

“Wait really?” Charlotte raised an eyebrow. “Like...nobody? How long has this mission been going on?”

“...two months?” Setsuna said, looking to Flora for confirmation. Flora nodded. “Yes, two months, about.”

“...I’m impressed.”

Setsuna looked away and darted off, mumbling “be right back...need some snuggles...”

Flora nodded sympathetically. 

Peri grinned at Charlotte. “So, ya want me to take you around the ship? We have all sorts of cool weapons...ooo, and the holodeck makes enemies that bleed!”

“Sounds fun,” Charlotte said with that characteristic grin of hers.

Flora sighed. Wonderful...seems like Charlotte was going to be just as difficult as Peri. Still...she couldn’t deny a certain...attraction to Peri...perhaps she could warm up to this new woman as well.

* * *

 

As Peri led Charlotte across the ship, a small red comm in Charlotte’s belt went off. “...oh great...I gotta go to the cargo bay, where is that?”

“We’ll lead you there,” Peri responded. “C’mon!”

When they got to the cargo bay, all three captains were waiting, along with a tall, muscular woman with white hair, traditional Flame Tribe garb, and markings on her arms that flickered lightly, like a moderate fire. “Charlotte!” the woman exclaimed with a loud laugh. “There you are. We’ve been waiting.”

Charlotte eyed the captains and suddenly took on a more serious, submissive expression, snapping to attention. “Yes, Rinkah. My apologies.” She turned to the captains. “I’m ready to be part of your crew, I was just...visiting an old friend. Hope that’s okay.”

Flora raised her eyebrow, and Peri gave her a concerned expression, muttering something that sounded like “oh, Charlotte...different mask, same principle...”

The Nohrian captain laughed and smiled. “It’s fine dear, it’s fine. You’re here, and that’s what’s important.”

“If you say so.” Charlotte remained at attention, then looked down at herself. “...apologies for my outfit, if you have a uniform in my size I’ll change immediately.”

The Nohrian captain let out a long sigh and held up a hand. “We will deal with that when you get settled in. For now, at ease. There’s no need to be so formal with us, right girls?”

The two others just nodded and smiled.

“...whatever you say, Captain...Camilla, right?”

“Correct. And this is Captian Lyndis, and Captian Lucina. Get used to taking orders from all three of us, as I’m sure you’re not used to a ship with three captians.”

“...you’re baiting me.”

“I-...I’m sorry?” Camilla frowned and looked down at Charlotte. “What are you talking about?”

“Experience with past employers.” Charlotte winced. “...sorry, captain...captains...

“You have got to relax,” Camilla said simply. “If you’re going to be on the ship, ya gotta relax.”

Peri elbowed Charlotte. “It’s okay, they’re alright. Masks off, Char.”

Charlotte looked at her strangely...then smiled and relaxed her stance. “Alright, if you say so. If Peri says you’re okay, you’re okay...probably...Can you explain the three captains thing, though?”

Camilla chuckled and crossed her arms. “Long story short: Union be weird.” Camilla said simply.

“Oh, yeah.” Charlotte grimaced and muttered “no scholarship system my ass...”

“She’s a little angry at them,” Peri explained. “I got shipped off to the academy and we couldn’t see each other anymore.”

“Who isn’t at this point,” Lucina muttered with a shrug. “Anyway, you and Rinkah are able to go on the ship and get comfortable.”

“I don't suppose you have any single-person rooms?” Rinkah asked.

“Can I room with Peri?” Charlotte asked.

“Sorry, no. Peri’s room is full. You two will be bunking together along with…” Lyndis stopped and looked down at her pad. “Flora and her sister.”

Charlotte groaned, but Peri smiled. “It’s alright, I spend a lot of time in there! Having uh...special time with Flora. Her sister usually hangs out with one of the fighters...what was her name again?”

“Scarlet,” Flora said. 

Charlotte looked surprised when Peri mentioned “special time”, but not quite angry, more... intrigued.

Rinkah nodded. “As long as none of you disturb me on purpose, I’ll be fine.”

Lyn nodded. “Charlotte, you will be taking on the duties of a regular crew member. Rinkah, you may choose to do tasks based on your whims.”

Charlotte and Rinkah nodded and entered the ship. 

A few hours later, the ship detached from the station and continued on its way, and Flora and Felicia began giving the new crewmembers a tour. Flora followed behind them speaking quickly. “I can guide you to our room, and to the quartermaster’s desk to order things.”

“All I think I need is a uniform,” Charlotte said. “The rest is in my bags...though I hope they make it in my size.”

“They make it in Camilla’s size, I assure you they’ll make it in yours.”

“Good point.”

Rinkah shook her head. “I’m not wearing a uniform. These clothes are important...and shirts are uncomfortable.

“That’s the one thing you have to do,” Flora pointed out. “It’s not really optional. You at least need the shirt while on duty.”

Rinkah grumbled. “If I must...”

“Yes you have to. But you can edit it how ever you like. You just have to wear it on duty.”

“Ah.” Rinkah shrugged. “I suppose I could ‘edit’ it to fit my liking...”

“Good, now, here’s our quarters, make yourself at home.”

Rinkah sat down on one of the beds and immediately began unpacking her things, taking out her large brass club and setting it to the side. Charlotte flopped down on a bed, grinning. “Heh...more comfortable than the one in your house...”

“Too soft.” Rinkah frowned. “My bed was better for my back...gonna pull a muscle or something with this.”

“You’ll be fine. They probably have a sparring range, we’ll both stay in top shape.” Charlotte responded. She pulled up a tablet and pen and started writing. “Gotta write this down...” After she was done, she paused. “Hey...quick question.”

“Yeah?” Rinkah asked.

“Are you okay with...uh...polyamory? Or does the Flame Tribe have a rule against that, like the betrothal-by-combat thing?”

Rinkah chuckled. “Yeah, on a personal level I’m okay with it.”

“Oh, good.” 

“...it’s Peri, isn’t it?” 

Charlotte smiled, but the smile had a tinge of sadness to it. “It’s been so long since we talked...I worry about her. I hope I can keep an eye on her...”

Rinkah smiled, leaned over, kissed her on the cheek and lightly punched her in the shoulder. “Don’t worry, it’ll be fine.”

* * *

 

“I feel claustrophobic,” Rinkah grumbled, tugging at her new yellow shirt. “My arms are not meant to be concealed...”

“And we’re wearing each others’ colors,” Charlotte said, tugging at her new red shirt which was...uncomfortably tight in several places.

“What did ya expect, the height of fashion?” Severa said, a bit too smugly. She always enjoyed giving orders, to...well, anyone. “It’s form over function. Now, you, mercenary will be joining security as patrol.”

“Alright.” Charlotte responded. “Acknowledged...uh...ensign...Selena?”

“Officer Se _ vera _ .” 

“Right, got it, officer. So sorry,” Charlotte said innocently, then flashed Rinkah a grin when Severa’s back was turned.

Severa turned her back to the two and grumbled something about Selena being a stupid name, then she stopped. There was a strange sound in the corridor...something being dragged along the ground.

“Well...this had to happen eventually. The unofficial member of our crew.”

Beruka rounded the corner, wearing a fresh Starfleet uniform with an extra-long left sleeve. Her cybernetics were mostly cleaned up. She noticed the two and waved her right arm. 

She shambled forward and looked over at Severa. “Good day, Security Officer Severa.”

“Well, someone sounds more personable,” Severa said with a laugh.

“This unit have been...practicing social skills with Weapons Officer Sestuna. She told us it’s proper to greet people when you see them.”

“Correct.”

Behind Severa, Rinkah was backing up and Charlotte looked utterly confused.

“I’ve....” Charlotte was nearly at a loss for words. “...I’ve...seen...one of those before...but never one that didn’t want to murder people...”

Beruka peered around Severa, her red eye examining the two new crewmen. “...the two new organics Commander mentioned?”

“Yes...and please stop referring to crewmen as ‘organics’.”

“But that’s what you are.”

“...she’s not wrong,” Rinkah said.

“Don’t enable her…” Severa grumbled. “Anyway, this is Beruka, she came with the ship and is unofficially part of the engineering crew.”

“...interesting...uh...” Charlotte leaned down. “...hi?”

Beruka leaned away as Charlotte got close, but didn’t respond to her greeting.

“...guess you’re not much for conversation,” Charlotte said, with an awkward forced-politeness to her voice.

“She’s really not...especially if she doesn’t know someo-”

“Charlotte, human Nohrian mercenary. Will do anything for a quick buck, as Commander puts it,” Beruka said plainly. “Organic morals need not apply.”

“Hey, she has morals!” Rinkah said angrily. “And she’s sure as hell refused a lot of bribes to have me knocked off...”

Beruka blinked as Rinkah got...uncomfortably close. “Move away, organic.”

“Have I made my point?”

“Move away,” Beruka repeated, her left arm trembling a little.

Severa put a hand on Rinkah’s shoulder and tried to pull her back. “Rinkah...she doesn’t like people to be that close to her, move back...give her space.”

Rinkah grumbled and pulled back. “...right, probably shouldn’t piss her off...”

Beruka relaxed as she was given space, and she nodded. “...thank you…” she muttered softly. “You...were too close...this unit should go.”

“...look, I’m sorry,” Rinkah muttered gruffly. 

“......error…” Beruka twitched, her human eye closing and her red eye glowing. “Data unavailable...can’t calculate behavior...this unit doesn’t understand.”

Severa sighed and crossed her arms. “Translation: she can’t find anything about you in the database...so she doesn’t know what to make of you.”

“Oh yeah. Our planet is pretty cut off, tech-wise. We have a proud history of mostly isolationism.”

Beruka paused and grunted. “Surprised we haven’t assimlated your kind…” she muttered. “Isolation is prime prey.”

“They attacked our outer stations, but never came to our home planet,” Rinkah said softly, glancing away. “...we still lost many...as others have. Just...no planets.”

Charlotte put a hand on her shoulder. “...I’m pretty sure that someday someone will find out how to stop them. Don’t worry too much about it.”

“WORRY? There’s one RIGHT THERE!” Rinkah exclaimed, pointing.

“There is no way to stop the borg,” Beruka said simply. “All will be assimilated...all will be made perfect. Resistance is futile.”

“...be more of a ray of sunshine why don’t ya…” Severa grumbled, rolling her eyes.

“...I think we’ll be...going...now...” Charlotte said, glancing at Rinkah’s arms. The fiery marks on them were...well, not firey. That meant very bad things...crying, sometimes. Complete emotional shutdown sometimes.

Beruka tilted her head for a moment, then suddenly turned around and walked away without another word. Severa sighed and closed her eyes. “...I apologize for her...she doesn’t understand…”

“Hey Severa...is there a bar here?”

Severa looked up and nodded. “Yeah...it’s by the cafeteria.”

“Alright. Come on, Rinkah.”

* * *

 

Charlotte and Rinkah sat down at the bar, Rinkah still shuddering a bit.

“Oi. Bartender.” Charlotte said to the bartender, who had long blue hair and an outfit that made her look like a betta fish. “A shot of bourbon, and some sake if you have it.”

The woman looked up and nodded. “Of course dear,” she said with a smile before placing a small glass of bourbon, and a cup of sake, along with a small ceramic container, on the counter. “A tall lager pint for you?”

“Uh...yeah. How’d you know?”

The woman simply smiled. “You just...look like a lager kinda gal,” she said as she poured a glass of lager.

Rinkah grabbed the bourbon and sake and downed it all.

“Don’t think that’s how you do that...” Charlotte said concernedly. “...or how you usually drink...”

“Oh she’ll be fine,” the bartender said with a smile before turning to mix a drink.

“Gah!” Rinkah shouted. “I...I feel kinda better...” The fire on her arms and in her eyes was flickering back to life. “...gods...”

The bartender set out four drinks...something Rinkah recognizes from her home...it’s a special drink to be shared among...well...lovers. The bartender simply smiled and whisked away to other patrons before they could flag her down.

“Where the hell did she get this?” Rinkah asked. “...I mean we export our liquor n’ stuff but not this kind...”

Charlotte shrugged. “...why are there four? And...should we drink it?”

Before Rinkah could answer, Peri and Flora, or more so Peri dragging Flora, came up to sit beside Charlotte.

“Hey Charlotte!” Peri said happily. “Order too many drinks? Can we have the extra?”

Rinkah hesitated but Charlotte said, “Heya, Peri! Sure.” 

Peri grabbed one and started drinking. “Tastes...kinda weird...like white chocolate and dried chili peppers and that weird blue flavoring they put on shaved ice...”

Flora made a few ice cubes and sipped hers. “Hmm...I taste the peppers and the chocolate but I’m not getting the blue flavor but I can kinda taste...sugar...It’s really sweet, but not quite unpleasant?”

Charlotte stopped and looked over and Rinkah. “...can it be more than two…?”

Rinkah simply shrugged. “Why not…?” She tasted hers. There was that familiar white chocolate flavor...but also a lot of sugar, and what Rinkah assumed was the weird blue flavor. Certainly tastes blue..and sour...

“Blueberries…” she muttered softly. “...that’s what this is...maybe…? But it’s tart... and sugar, and white chocolate.”

“Blue raspberry,” Peri corrected her. “Really it’s nothing that exists on Earth or any Earthlike planets, but they had to name it something...it just tastes blue.”

Charlotte shrugged and downed her drink. “...no white chocolate here...but everything else is there…”

Peri shrugged and giggled. “That was weird...those flavors aren’t supposed to fit but...they did? It was cool!”

Flora squirmed and put the glass on the counter. “...what was that anyway?”

“Fire Heart,” Rinkah replied, not meeting anyone’s gaze. 

“Never heard of it.” Flora said. “Do your people make it?”

“Yes...but we don’t export it...even on my planet it’s kind of rare.” 

“It’s a ceremonial thing,” Charlotte said. “Me and Rinkah have had it before...but...last time we both only tasted one flavor...”

“What’s the ceremony?” Flora wondered, peering over Peri.

“...uh...” Rinkah and Charlotte fidgeted uncomfortably, Rinkah’s fire burning actively now.

“It’s...supposed to be...well...used for…” Rinkah grasped for words. “It’s...a ceremony in private before people…” Rinkah trailed off and looked at Charlotte.

“...I’m not saying it in front of Peri, no way,” Charlotte hissed.

“It’s usually drunken before sex,” the bartender said simply as she moved past to grab a bottle and whisking away again, leaving Rinkah’s face bright red and fire burning hot, and Charlotte just...burying her face in her hands.

Flora literally froze, her hands were stuck to the table. “It’s...I must have misheard that. It’s what???”

“You didn’t miss hear…” Charlotte muttered between her fingers. “It’s a ‘we’re gonna have sex for the first time’ drink at it’s heart.”

“It’s...not that simple,” Rinkah managed. “But...yeah...I think it’s akin to...a honeymoon tradition back on Earth?”

Peri was blushing so red she looked like a tomato. “And...and I just...walked up and drank it...”

“What were you thinking??” Flora asked, not blushing so much as turning light blue.

“...it’s supposed to taste like your partner…” Rinkah muttered. “I-...I don't know why there were three…”

“The bartender just gave it to us…” Charlotte groaned and put her head on the counter, hiding her face in her arm.

Peri paused...and then burst out laughing.

“What is it?” Charlotte moaned from the counter.

“I was...hee-hee! I was...I walked up here to...hehehe, to ask you two out!” she said between spurts of giggling. 

“Well...looks like the fucking drink accepted for us…” Charlotte grumbled.

“...fucking bartender…” Rinkah grumbled.

Charlotte noticed the looks on Flora and Peri’s faces and she sighed. “...it doesn't taste right if people aren't supposed to be together…” She groaned and settled down a little. “...blasted little thing can nullify a week's worth of other compatibility rituals...it works the other way ‘round too… Rinkah is legally in a relationship with all three of us now…”

Flora nearly fainted. “...we...wait what?”

“You can skip to the honeymoon if you get your hands on Fire Heart…” Rinkah muttered, twitching a little. “Straight there...and everything else is legally approved...so...yeah...and now it’s kicking in…”

“Do we need to go?” Charlotte asked softly.

“...no…not...not yet…” 

Peri sorta started...leaning her soft shoulder on Charlotte and Rinkah. “...feels like ‘ere’s a fire in my belly…” she muttered softly. 

Flora’s ice started melting. “I...I think I’m going to need a moment or two to...to process this...”

Peri shifted positions and nudged Flora with a dopey smile. “Come on Flora...it won’t be so bad...Charlotte’s nice...and so is Rinkah…”

“...hmmm...” Flora looked over to them. “Well...they are...certainly attractive...don’t think I’ve gotten to know them enough, though...”

Rinkah twitched and shivered. “Yeah well...it deems us...ah...compatible…”

“Rinkah? Are you okay?”

“...no…”

Peri leaned over her, grinning. “D’we need to find a room?”

“...s-soon...yes…”

Peri hefted herself up and took Rinkah, Charlotte, and Flora’s hands in her own. “Then let’s,” she said, uncharacteristically charmingly.

Flora pulled away and shivered. “I-...Peri! What are you suggesting?” she fumbled over her words and looked at the others. “This...this is...inappropriate.”

“No, it’s totally according to rules and stuff. Right?” she said, looking at Rinkah.

“Ah...it is...according to the rules...w-we...are to...ah…” Rinkah put a hand on her head, her fingers twitching. “...it’s...getting hard to think…”

“Then we have to hurry,” Charlotte said with a soft grin. “I r’member last time...heh...say we got ‘bout...five minutes left?”

“It’s...starting to effect...you two too...isn’t it?” Rinkah mumbled.

Peri giggled and smiled. “I...I don’t know what you mean. But I feel...really warm…”

Flora snapped her fingers...and made a burst of slushy water. “...can’t make ice...I’m getting warm too...”

Charlotte chuckled and leaned against Rinkah gently. “We...gotta hurry...right? Before ya...comp’ete’y loose it?”

“...that would...be preferred…” she responded.

“Then c’mon!” Peri said, helping the other three up and heading to the door.

“But...but...” Flora was blushing.

Rinkah growled and shivered. “Just...just admit you want to fuck us before I take you on the counter,” she said firmly.

“.......okay yeah maybe I do...” Flora whispered.

“Then let’s go…” Rinkah hissed.

“Alright...” Flora shakily got up and followed them, refusing to make eye contact with anyone in the room.

Peri smiled and led them to an empty room...the door locking behind them.

* * *

 

Flora woke up in a dogpile. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She found Peri laying to her right, Charlotte to her left...and Rinkah laying across all three. She groaned and put a hand on her head.

“...my head hurts...what...what happened…?”

“...we all got fuckin hangovers...” Charlotte moaned.

“...you sure that was a...ritual?”

“Course it was…” Rinkah groaned. “...you agreed to come in here…and...hooo boy...for someone who thought this was inappropriate...you were really good.”

“...I...what...” Flora sputtered. “...we...I...how...I...”

Rinkah pulled herself up and crawled over, the other two groaning as the heating pad left their laps. She settled down into Flora’s lap and leaned down, lightly placing her hands on Flora’s bare chest.

“We had sex, darling,” she cooed with a grin. “And...for a little ice queen...you were very hot~” 

“...okay, several questions...and I’m surprised I did well...” Flora got up.

“You were very good with your tongue~” Rinkah teased, leaning back to let Flora get up.

Flora’s face turned dark blue, but she didn’t let Rinkah have the pleasure of her faltering. “...where’s my uniform?”

Rinkah nodded over to a pile of clothes on the floor. “Under there...Peri insisted we make you comfortable first, so you were the first one to...have fun, should I say.”

“...okay...” Flora put a hand on her head. “...now I remember...yeah...it was...fun....”

“It was enjoyable...to watch you turn blue with my fingers in you~” Rinkah said with a grin.

Peri giggled. “...that rhymed...”

Flora blushed even more. “....y-yeah...” She quickly dressed herself. “...hey, if we’re going with this...can we have like, a regular date? Or...lots...”

Rinkah frowned as Flora go dressed, taking her place between Charlotte and Peri. “Of course. Whatever you want...I can’t speak for these two, but I have no intention of forcing anyone to do something they don’t want to do.”

“Same,” the other two girls groaned.

“...I can’t really full well say ‘I love you’ yet...” Flora began

“You don’t have to say anything…” Charlotte mumbled. “Sex is sex...love is love...they aren’t solely inclusive of each other.

“...but...I like all three of you…” she continued, ignoring Charlotte’s comment, “and I’ve been lying to myself for a while, so...maybe this could work out.”

Peri smiled and nuzzled closer to Rinkah. “Good...maybe you can’t say it...but I can. I love you three...you were...so good and gentle…”

Charlotte smiled and leaned up. “Would you mind coming back and laying down with us? It’s...it’s kinda...too hot without you…”

“...sure,” Flora said, smiling. She walked back over and laid directly down on Peri.

Peri squirmed and inched away, until Flora was off her chest. “Don’t be a doodle…” Peri grumbled, playfully glaring at Flora.

Rinkah lifted Flora and gently turning her to lay across all three, Charlotte sighing in comfort as Peri started absently petting Flora’s head as it rested on her pillowy belly.

“That’s better…” Charlotte mumbled.

Rinkah sighed happily. “Nice and cool…”

Flora smiled again. “...I could get used to this...”

Charlotte sighed and nuzzled closer. “Well...this is what most of Fire Tribe relationships are...snuggles when not running around like a chicken with your head cut off.”

“Down time is more important than anything...we don’t get much of it…” Rinkah chuckled absently. “That drink is so we actually...do it...instead of just laying there snuggling….”

“Sounds fun...” Flora said.


	6. Some Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tad of somewhat aimless fluff featuring Setsuna

_No particular stardate._

Setsuna wandered around the station, looking for someone…anyone to snuggle. Or just…hug…or something. And there she is, Hinoka talking to a worker. Setsuna smiled and walked up, leaning on Hinoka with a sigh.

“Setsuna…what are you doing?”

“…snuggle…”

Hinoka sighed and glanced down at the blue haired girl. “Setsuna, I’m busy…don’t do this now…”

“…please?” Setsuna looked up at Hinoka with her best pleading expression.

Hinoka shivered, almost cracking under that pleading expression, but then glanced at the very annoyed worker she was trying to have a conversation with. “Setsuna…please not now… I don’t have time to deal with this.”

“…okay…” Setsuna sulked off.

Hinoka sighed and turned back to the worker. “Sorry about that, she can be silly at times…”

Setsuna twitched a little, but didn’t turn back. She left the hangar bay and found Lyn at a bar, watching those who left the ship to have a drink. She noticed Setsuna before she could come up.

“Hello Officer Setsuna,” she said formally.

“Hi, Lyn!” Setsuna said, smiling. “Can we snuggle?”

Lyn squirmed nervously and frowned a little. “Setsuna…not…not in public dear.”

“Why not?” she asked, cocking her head quizically. “Are you busy?”

Lyn shook her head. “N-not exactly. But…we can’t do that in public.”

“…why?”

“It’s…it’s inappropriate…” Lyn muttered. “I-…I have to stay professional…”

“…oh…” Setsuna frowned. “…maybe later?”

Lyn nodded and patted Setsuna on the head. “Of course, we can snuggle all you want later. But not here.”

“…okay…thanks…” Snuggles later would be great, Setsuna admitted to herself…but she needed some now.

At the bar, Camilla was…being Camilla. Flirting with other patrons and generally being large and loud, as was common for her species.

Setsuna sidled up to the scaly captain and tapped her on the shoulder. “…you have time for cuddles?”

“Of course dear!” Camilla put down her cocktail and grabbed Setsuna, plopping on her lap and nuzzling into the nape of her neck.

“Yay…” Setsuna smiled and nuzzled closer, beginning to purr.

Camilla chuckled and tickled the stripes on Setsuna’s arm. “Cute little tiger, purring for me~”

“…you’re big and scaly…” Setsuna muttered, giggling from Camilla’s tickling.

Camilla, and those close enough to hear, burst out laughing. While there was no malice in Camilla’s voice…there was some in the others. A large feline, who Camilla had been hitting on before Setsuna showed up, leered over them both. “Ahaha! Got an innocent girl there, reptile!”

Camilla chuckled and patted Setsuna’s head. “She’s just a little…strange, but cute.”

Setsuna flinched. “Thanks…uh…” She didn’t know how to say it politely, but the larger feline was making her very uncomfortable…and she was suddenly aware of how many people were in the room.

Camilla noticed Setsuna squirm and twitch, and she smiled gently. She leaned in and spoke softly. “It’s okay if you need to go…I think I saw Florina heading back to the ship. Why don’t you go see her, little kit.” Camilla kissed her on the forehead.

“Okay.” Setsuna nodded and slid off Camilla’s lap, hurrying away from the room that felt fuller by the minute.

She ran back to the ship, giving a quick hello to Selkie (Velouria was busy digging in the garbage cans), and, after getting lost twice, made her way back to her quarters, which she shared with Florina, Azama, and Gwendolyn.

The quarters were empty, thankfully, only Florina laying on the bed, trying to do…something on her pad. Setsuna paused for a moment, watching her work, before running up to flop on the bed.

“Florina! Snuggle!”

Florina laughed and set her pad aside, pulling Setsuna into a warm hug. “Hey Setsuna, why aren’t you on the station?”

“…no one wanted me there…” she muttered.

Florina frowned and pulled Setsuna onto her chest, holding her close. “N-now dear, I’m sure that’s not…entirely true.”

“Lyn and Hinoka were busy…and Camilla wasn’t, but there were too many people in the room. I got scared…” Setsuna muttered softly.

Florina gently ran her fingers through Setsuna’s hair. “Now now, let’s think…ah…was Hinoka handling something dealing with the ship?” she asked in a gentle voice. She knew Setsuna didn’t always see everything. “You know she takes her job very seriously, she…probably didn’t want to mess up by…uh…being distracted, I think… That makes sense, right?”

“Uh…I think so, yeah…” Setsuna nodded. “Yeah, I get it.”

“And Lyn?” Florina chuckled and closed her eyes. “She’s never been one for PDA…she has to stay professional…like, all the time. She’s always on duty…except in private with us. And…I’m sure Camilla let you leave when she noticed you were uncomfortable.”

“Yeah…” Setsuna smiled. “I get it now…thanks, Florina. Glad you’re not busy, though…”

Florina nodded and nuzzled into Setsuna, kissing her forehead. She just holds Setsuna close, letting her relax. “Of course not. I’m never too busy to snuggle with…any of you really.”

“Yay…” Setsuna snuggled closer, nuzzling into Florina’s shoulder, and began to purr.

Florina smiled as Setsuna started to purr, gently running her fingers through Setsuna’s hair. She closes her eyes and sighed contently, allowing the two to relax. Though their relaxation is interrupted by Florina’s coms system.

“Florina, Setsuna, report to the captain’s quarters.” It was an informal order…and both knew what that meant. Their relationship with their commanding officers had to be ‘hidden’ behind informal orders and ‘meetings’.

Setsuna and Florina both grinned. “I think they finally found time,” Setsuna said.

Florina simply smiled and nodded. “Yeah…guess so.”

—

“…what if she doesn’t forgive us?” Lyn muttered, shivering nervously. She was too kindhearted, at least when compared to the other two commanders.

“She’ll forgive us,” Hinoka said simply, laying back on the bed. “You worry too much, Lyn.”

“She’ll probably forget that you might have hurt her by tomorrow…” Camilla said offhandedly.

“Don’t say that!” Lyn said, suddenly sitting up. “That doesn’t help! What if she’s listening.”

“Sorry, sorry…” Camilla stepped back and held up her hands. “If she is listening, your shout probably just scared her off.”

“Nope.” Setsuna’s voice came from behind the door. She opened the door. “Were you talking about me?”

All three commanders paled…well more Camilla’s scales turned pink-ish purple, at the voice. None of them were sure how long Setsuna had been listening. There was silence for a few seconds before Lyn called out.

“Yes, we were talking about you…is Florina with you?”

“Y-yeah…” Florina called out.

“Both a’ ya get in here!” Hinoka ordered, a laugh in her voice.

“Alright!” Setsuna said, and leapt into the bed, Florina hesitantly following.

Hinoka laughed and turned to pet Setsuna’s head, Lyn hesitantly sitting on the bed with Florina sitting in her lap, while Camilla just flopped on the bed, putting her head on Setsuna’s stomach.

“We’re sorry for blowing you off at the station, tiger,” Camilla muttered, tickling Setsuna’s throat. “You’ll forgive us, right?”

“We didn’t mean to run you off, Setsuna, we were just doing things,” Hinoka said softly.

“Oh, it’s alright,” Setsuna said, giggling.

“Is it?” Lyn wondered. “I saw your expression after you left the bar. I hope we didn’t upset you…”

She shrugged. “I know you guys have jobs to do…I was sad then but that was…like…an hour ago? I think?”

Camilla laughed and looked over at Lyn. “I told you. Give her a day and she’ll forget she was even upset.”

Hinoka growled and smacked Camilla on the head. “Don’t be rude, stupid lizard.”

“Not a lizard!”

Florina laughed and nuzzled close to Lyn as she scooted closer to the pile.

Setsuna smiled as she nuzzled between Hinoka and Camilla and began to purr. “This is the best feeling in the universe…”

“My li-” three hands clamped over Camilla’s mouth as Lyn and Florina sat at Setuna’s head, Lyn rubbing Florina’s shoulder as Florina ran a hand through Setsuna’s hair.

Hinoka smiled and pulled away from Camilla, just holding Setsuna close. “We’re glad you’re happy, Setsuna. That’s all we want.”

“‘M glad you’re all happy too,” she said with a smile.


	7. I Think I'm A Clone Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always two of me just a hangin' around  
> I think I'm a clone now  
> Cause every chromosome is a hand-me-down

_Captain’s Log, XX/XX/2689. Lyndis. A regular day has been interrupted by a transmission from an Askrian flagship, who are hailing for…unknown reasons. As Askr is a powerful ally, we need to make sure that this visit, while… unexpected, is diplomatic._

An Anna greeted the captain in the shuttle bay with a smile. “Hello Captain Lyndis!” she said grin.

“Hello, Anna…” Lyndis said carefully. “To…to what do we owe this visit?”

“Oh, you know!” she said with a smile. “Your annual checkup!”

Lyn flinched and squirmed. “Oh, right. The annual checkup for the clones to make sure there’s no genetic deterioration. C-come this way, I’ll take you to the medbay.”

Another Anna popped out behind her. “Hey, Smiles? I checked their ship’s roster, and there’s some people that our crew would wanna meet.”

The smiling Anna turned around. “Ooo, that could be so fun! Sure, grant them leave.”

“…yay…more Annas…” Lyn grumbled. “Come on smiley, let’s go.”

Lyn gestured for the captain to follow her to the medbay. “Maria, call anyone this woman requests. I will be in my office, call me when the Askrians are gone.” And so Lyndis turned and walked away, not glancing at the Anna.

The Anna continued to smile but called out, “Hey, wait! You need your checkup too!”

Lyn froze and squirmed. “I-…”

Maria frowned. “Is something wrong, captain?”

“…no. Alright, we might as well get this over with.”

The Anna pulled out a gold-and-white scanner and started moving it around Lyn’s general direction, staring at the tiny screen on it. “…yup, you’re all good. Need a bit of a booster though.” She pulled out a spray bottle and sprayed some orange mist into Lyn’s mouth, then put it away and pulled back Lyn’s glove. “Checkup complete!” she said, running the scanner along the inside of Lyn’s wrist…where there was the symbol of Askr and a barcode, being revealed under the scanner.

“You can go now,” Anna said with a smile.

“…thanks…” Lyn muttered, rubbing her wrist nervously.

“…is something wrong, captain?” Maria asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“AH! No, no, nothing’s wrong…” Lyn said nervously. “J-just…uh…i left an excuse in my office,” she said quickly, darting off.

“Okay…hey, wait!” Maria said, but Lyn was already gone.

Lyn retreated to her office and sat at her desk. “…stupid Annas…” she muttered. “…didn’t need this now…”

————

Anna wandered around the ship until she found her way to the shooting range. “Commander Camilla? Deputy Hinoka?”

“Yes, what is it?” Camilla said, putting down her grenazer.

Anna stepped forward, carrying a briefcase. “I’m here as a representative of Askr. We would like to take a sample of DNA from you both.”

Hinoka sighed and shrugged. “Sure, I guess.”

“Are you going to take some blood?” Camilla wondered. “Or…are we gonna do this a little more…fun~”

“Blood,” the Anna said immediately. “Blood is more ethical.”

“Yeah but sex is more fun,” Camilla said simply, getting smacked by Hinoka in response.

The Anna pulled out a DNA extractor. “So…was that a yes or a no, Camilla?”

Camilla nodded and held out her arm. “Sure, here you go.”

The Anna nodded and pressed the extractor against her wrist. Camilla flinched as a needle peirced her skin and extracted a vial of dark blood.

Camilla recoiled the moment she was allowed to and nervously rubbed her wrist. “…ow…well, have fun with that.” She paused for a moment then smiled. “So, should I go fetch the other two captians?”

“No,” Anna responded as she started extracting blood from Hinoka. “We already have enough samples from Lucina…and genetic material from a clone is too unstable for ethical cloning.”

“Wait…clone?” Hinoka wondered. “Is…is Lyn a clone?”

“Yes, I thought she would’ve told someone that…” the Anna paused. “…that would explain why she was nervous about her checkup…sorry she didn’t tell you. I’m not sure where the original is…she split off around 14 years ago.”

The two glanced at each other. “…we’ve only known this Lyn then…”

“…yeah…why didn’t she tell us?”

Camilla’s scales faded to blue. “…I dunno…did she not trust us…?”

The Anna shrugged, inspecting the side of the extractor. “Personal issues isn’t our business.”

“Except apparently when you can make money off it…” Hinoka grumbled.

“That…is a product of the original. We can’t really help that.” The Anna stared at her. “Do you think we would give clones mental instabilities on purpose? That all comes from the experiences of the original, and the experiences the clone has throughout the rest of their life. Y’know. Cause that’s how people work.”

“…rude.” Camilla said.

“We should go talk to Lyn,” Hinoka said simply.

—-

Meanwhile, an unusually tall Anna (by two inches sure, but all the Annas are identical so slight differences are noticeable) led a group of clones through the ship. The clones in particular were ones of Corrin, Robin, and Tiki, all wearing flower leis, for some reason.

“Alright, girls,” the Anna said. “The three of you can visit this ship for a time. If you like it, you can stay here on base detail.”

Robin shrugged. “Beats sitting around the ship and doing nothing, I guess.”

The Anna stopped. “One of their captains is coming.”

Captain Lucina rounded the corner. “Hello, Anna. Who are these people?”

“New crew,” Anna responded. “As per our Union deal.”

“Union what?” Lucina said, looking at the clones. She paused. “…why did you clone my surrogate mom?”

“Because we can?” Anna answered with a shrug. “She let us, what does it matter to you?”

“…I dunno…it’s weird…” Lucina shrugged.

“Lucina, there are four of you,” the Anna pointed out simply. “I don’t think you should be saying any clones are ‘weird’.”

“…fair point.” Lucina shrugged. “I’m just used to her being…older and more a cyborg. Sorry, other Robin.”

“No offense taken.” She shrugged.

The Corrin leaned forward and blurted out “Hey I’m sorry for interrupting but Felicia’s here right? I need to see her.”

Lucina frowned for a moment. “…are you sure? Most clones don’t want to interact with those from their past…”

“No, I…I really want to see her. Please.”

Lucina hesitated for a moment before nodding. “Alright, alright. Come with me.”

Corrin nodded nervously and smiled gratefully. “Thank you.”

Corrin waved at her friends before following behind Lucina with her head. Lucina lead her to Felicia’s room and knocked on the door. “Felicia? Are you in there?”

“Um…yes, Captain!”

“Well…someone wants to talk to you.”

“Felicia?” the Corrin clone asked.  

Felicia gasped and flung open the door. “…C-C-Corrin? Is…is that really you?”

Corrin paused and nervously rubbed her arm, scratching at the silvery-white scale patches that cover her arms. “…not really. Well..sorta…I mean…” Corrin trailed off and looked away. “I’m…I’m a clone…I just wanted to see you, I assume the…the real me is somewhere around…”

“She’s back on Valla.” Felicia said simply. “So…you are the…backup clone?”

Corrin flinched away. “…yeah…I…didn’t come out perfect though.”

“I think you look fine.”

“…really?”

Felicia reached out and gently touched the scales on Corrin’s cheek. “Yeah…your scales are very beautiful. Would you like to come inside?”

Corrin’s scales tinted pink and she nodded. “Y-yeah…okay…”

Corrin waved at Lucina before slipping into the room. Once the door was closed, Corrin suddenly hugged Felicia. “I…missed you…” she muttered. “I…I had to see you Felicia…”

“I…I missed you so much too…” Felicia tried to keep herself from crying. “The…the other you just…disappeared…hasn’t so much as answered my messages in a year.”

Corrin ran her fingers through Felicia’s hair. “It’s okay…I’m here now…don’t cry.”

“…it’s not entirely sad tears…”

“I’m sorry that other me left you alone…”

“She wasn’t exactly alone,” someone interrupted.

Corrin pulled away and looked back at the bed, where a blonde haired woman was sitting. “Oh….I’m…I’m sorry…” Corrin nervously backed towards the door. “I…I didn’t meant t-to interrupt anything…”

The woman smiled and shook her head. “No no, it’s okay. You didn’t interrupt. So you’re Corrin? I’ve heard a lot about you from Felicia. My name is Scarlet.”

Corrin’s scales started to turn white as she nodded towards the other nohrian. “Hello. I am…a clone of Corrin.”

“No no, don’t do that,” Scarlet stood and put a hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay to feel here. See?” Scarlet pulled up her sleeves to show her crimson color scales.

“…oh…o-okay…” Her scales shifted back to an afectionate pink. “…that’s…that’s good…”

Scarlet looked Corrin over and smiled. “You’re as cute as Felicia said.”

Corrin’s scales started to turn bright pink as she looked down. “…th-thank you…”

Felicia smiled and suddenly hugged both of them. “You’re both cute. And Corrin…you can stay…i-if you want to…”

“I…I wouldn’t want to get in the way of…anyone…” Corrin responded. “Or…anything.”

Felicia shook her head. “No no, you wouldn’t be in the way I-…I want you to stay…”

“But…S-Scarlet?”

Felicia looked over at her girlfriend. “You’re…you’re okay with her staying…right?”

“Yeah, definitely. If it makes you happy.” Scarlet grinned. “Plus, she seems cool.”

“I’ll…I’ll go ask captian 842,” Corrin said softly before inching away and leaving the room.

Sevaral minutes later, she came back, smiling. “She said yes!”

“That’s great, Corrin!” Felicia said happily, hugging Corrin.

“Wait, we’ll have to ask Camilla if she can transfer.”

“…..Camilla?” Corrin raised an eyebrow. “My…my sister is here too?”

“Yeah. She should be on the bridge right now. Go request and transfer.”

“…oh…I’ll go do that then.” Corrin got up and dashed off. She had to stop a few times to ask for directions, but she still managed to get to the bridge…and found her sister sitting in the captain’s chair.

“…Hey, sis…” Corrin said nervously.

Camilla looked up and smiled. “Hello Summer,” she said gently as she stood. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you.”

Corrin twitched at the nickname and looked down. “…yeah…hey…I’m…I’m here about getting transferred to your ship…”

Camilla hesitated. “The Valm section could still arrive…” she muttered to herself. Then, noticing Corrin’s scales turn a silvery blue, she sighed. “Alright, alright. I can find a place for you, we have the space at the moment. Would you like to go by Corrin, or something else?”

“Corrin’s fine…or Summer.”

Camilla put a hand on her head. “Which would you prefer?” she asked gently.

“…Summer…” Corrin decided. “So people aren’t confused.”

“Alright then. Science Officer Ophelia Dusk, note this down. We have a new crew member.”

“Yes ma’am!”

Summer smiled and darted back towards Felicia’s room, Camilla watching her with a smile before sitting back down.

“Captian, the Askrian ship is asking for permission to leave,” Florina spoke up.

“Granted. Once they are clear, I want you, Hinoka, and Setsuna to meet me in the captain’s office.” With that, Camilla stood and walked away.

——

The captain’s office was still locked when they all came to the room. Camilla knocked on the door. “Lyn? Are you in there?”

“…are the Askrians gone…?”

“Yes…well…one is staying, but otherwise…yes”

“…oh joy…one stayed…” Lyn grumbled.

“She isn’t an Anna if you’re wondering.” Camilla said. “She’s a clone of my sister…she doesn’t know.”

“D-Doesn’t know what?” Lyn asked softly.

“Unlock the door so we can talk,” Hinoka practically demanded.

“No…g-g-go away…”

Florina and Setsuna looked between each other. “Um…wh-what’s…going on?”

Camilla and Hinoka hesitated…glancing at the door. Hinoka looked away, and Camilla leaned on the wall.

“…Lyn is one of them…” Hinoka grumbled. “…she didn’t tell us…but she’s one of them…”

“Oh.” Setsuna said. “Is that bad?”

“No, of course not,” Camilla said plainly. “But…she didn’t tell us…she-…she should’ve told us…”

Hinoka growled softly and spun on Florina. “Did you know about this?”

“N-no,” Florina stuttered, stepping back. “I-I…I didn’t know… Lyn! Let us in.”

The door still didn’t open.

Camilla sighed and grabbed her communicator. “Beruka, open the door.”

After a few seconds, the door slid open, revealing Lyn sitting at the desk, her head down in shame.

“…go away…just…leave…” Lyn muttered. “…just break up with me already and…go away…I’m…just a clone…”

Camilla rushed forward and knelt down beside Lyn. “No, that’s not going to happen.”

“I don’t even see why it’s an issue,” Setsuna said.

“Ask Florina…” Lyn gestured at the woman who hadn’t entered the room yet.

Florina sighed softly and looked down. “On our planet…clones aren’t seen as people. Just…fakes…or replacements when people want to escape.”

“That’s what I was supposed to be,” Lyn said simply. “Do you remember when Lyn went on that trip with her dad and came back ill? Well…she didn’t exactly get better before it was time to start the academy…so…I was sent in her place.” Lyn looked down and sniffled. “I-…I didn’t mean…to trick anyone…I’m…I’m sorry…”

“….it’s…it’s ok,” Florina said. “You’re the Lyn I know and love.” Florina smiled gently and walked inside, reaching out to take Lyn’s hand.

“…you all don’t…don’t hate me…for tricking you…?”

“You didn’t trick us,” Camilla and Setsuna said simply.

Hinoka shifted positions awkwardly and closed her eyes. “I wish you had told us…but I don’t hate you.”

“…really?”

Camilla suddenly lifted Lyn into the air. “Of course not! We love you, Lyn. Come on, let’s go cuddle.”

“Cuddle sounds good,” Setsuna muttered.

Lyn smiled. “…yeah…Thank you so much for…accepting me…I love all of you so much.”


	8. Cultural Issues

_Captain’s log: 12/18/2689, Camilla. Admiral Minerva is coming to investigate the ship. Fuck me. I do not want to deal with her…_

“Captain! The Admiral’s ship has docked in loading bay 2.”

“…fuck me…” Camilla growled. “What does she want, again?”

“To make sure the ship is up and running, and the crew is up to standards!”

“Wonderful. I can name half the crew that isn’t up to standards…and yet they were all specifically assigned…” Camilla sighed. “I don’t understand what the hiring process for this mission was, and I doubt she will…”’

“She’s requesting you meet her.”

Camilla made a noise somewhere between a hiss and a groan, and stood. “Fine… I suppose she sees it as it being an honor for me…one of the heroes of our species and all…”

Camilla begrudgingly made her way to the loading bay, where the admiral’s ship was docked.

The Admiral was exactly how Camilla thought she would be, scales glistening white to contrast her red armor, and face almost devoid of emotion. She looked Camilla over, a slight grimace gracing her expression for a moment at her purple scales and black armor.

“Greetings Camilla. I expected a more…formal appearance of the AC,” the admiral said firmly.

“I am wearing full uniform,” Camilla said, attempting to retain a neutral expression, her scales not fading to white as the commander expected, but started to darken.

Admiral Minerva raised an eyebrow. “I believe you know what I’m referring to, Commander,” she said in Nohrian…her voice monotone. “Control yourself.”

“I am very much in control,” Camilla responded.

“Your scales beg to differ.” Minerva said, a hint of reproach in her voice.

“Pretty sure emotions aren’t outlawed by the Union.”

The two looked around in surprise. The surprise third party was speaking heavily accented Nohrian…but Nohrian all the same. Then Camilla noticed Charlotte leaning in the corner of the room.

“Ensign Charlotte! What are you doing here? And where did you learn Nohrian?” Camilla said in surprise, her scales lightening from the distraction.

“I’m guarding, Captain. I don’t know what, I was told ‘guard the cargo bay until your shift ends’,” Charlotte said with a shrug. “And I learned it in Nohr, where else?”

“It’s just surprising…to see a human speak our language,” Admiral Minerva said simply. “Most do not bother to learn.”

“…most don’t let us fucking feel…” Camilla grumbled, instantly shying under Minerva’s gaze.

“Yeah, I can relate to that…” Charlotte said sadly. “Still…it doesn’t make much sense. ‘Specially since you’re…er, permission to speak my mind?”

“Granted.”

“Probably the most overly emotional (and violent) of all the captains on this ship. Not that that’s a bad thing or anything…I mean, I can be pretty overemotional…” Charlotte stepped back a bit.

“Emotional, huh?” Minerva looked down at Camilla. “You know that is disgraceful.”

Camilla snorted and crossed her arms. “…they want us all to be like you…”

“Don’t act like a savage.”

Camilla threw up her hands. “Okay fine! I’ll act as dead as the rest of you!” she roared. She spun on her heels and took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she did so. Her scales faded to white, and her expression became blank. “Let’s continue on our way already.”

Minerva cracked a smile for a moment before nodding and following behind Camilla, who was tense and acting very…strange. She escorted Minerva around the ship, blankly showing her the important parts of the ship.

“And this is the weapons range, and…oh dear.”

Setsuna looked up from the sniper rifle she was assembling, and rushed up to her. “Hi, Camilla…hug?”

Camilla simply shook her head. “Not right now, physical affection is…disgraceful.” Camilla shot a glance at Minerva, who nodded slightly.

“What is this, Commander? Are you commonly physical with your crew?” That was a question Camilla didn’t answer.

Setsuna looked up at Camilla with a very hurt expression. “I’m…what?”

Camilla shuttered at the hurt expression. “…Setsuna…” Her scales started to tint blue. “It’s…hard to explain. I just…can’t. I’m sorry…”

“Control yourself, Commander,” Minerva spoke up as Camilla started to show emotion.

Setsuna glared up at Minerva. “I don’t know what’s going on, but…you’re being mean to my girlfriend.” She attempted to kick Minerva, missed, fell over, and landed badly. “Ow…okay…that was…my fault…”

Minerva looked down at the woman at her feet with no empathy. Before she could say anything, Camilla knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder, her scales turning baby blue. “Setsuna! Are you okay?”

“…yeah…just…think I twisted my ankle…again…” Setsuna looked up at her. “Don’t blame the other lizard, you’ll get fired…or something…something tells me something bad will happen, I dunno.”

Camilla laughed, her scales fading to their natural purple color. “If she’s going to fire me for anything, it’s turning blue like that,” she said with a grin, then she lifted Setsuna into her arm as she stood. She took a deep breath, turning her scales white. “I’m taking my crewman to the medbay. A security officer will take you to the captains’ office,” she said sternly before walking off.

Once she was out of sight of the Admiral, Camilla relaxed and gently squeezed Setsuna, an attempt at a hug. “…I’m sorry for acting weirdly, my little tiger. My people aren’t…allowed to change colors like I do.” Camilla nuzzled Setsuna. “…I’m sorry for being cold like that…”

“…why aren’t they?” Setsuna said, looking up quizzically.

Camilla opened her mouth to answer, then stopped and shook her head. “Humans are dicks. Condensing Nohrian history into a short explanation, yeah, humans are dicks. They saw our emotional outbursts, and our changing scales, as primitive and…changed us…we had been…it’s not important what we became…but we were like that for so long, it just became part of social protocol. We’re supposed to stay white now…we used to change colors as we got older.”

“Wow…” Setsuna stared off into space, looking like she was about to cry…oddly enough, she never has, though. “That’s…that’s so sad…

“Hey now, don’t get sad on me, everything’s okay. It’s getting better. There are just some…old stuffy rules from people who got off planet before we kicked the human’s ass.” Camilla smiled and carried Setsuna into the medbay, setting her on a table with a kiss on her forehead. “Now you stay here and get your ankle looked at. I’ll go deal with miss pole up her ass.”

Setsuna nodded and giggled. “Ok, Cammy.”

Camilla smiled at Setsuna, then hurried off towards the captain’s office, where Admiral Minerva, and the other two captains were waiting for her. She stopped outside the door and took a deep breath, making sure she was as white as she could manage before stepping inside.

“Glad you’ve made yourself presentable,” the Admiral said neutrally.

“The faster your pleased, the faster you get off my ship,” Camilla said plainly. “And I assure you, I want you off my ship.”

“Good to know.” the Admiral replied.

“Um…” Lucina glanced between the two norhians before speaking up. “What do we have this honor of you visiting, Admiral Minerva?”

“I am here to inspect the state of your ship, officially. Confidentially, I’m just here to visit my sister.”

“Oh right! My medical officer is your little sister!” Lyn said quickly. “Strange…you two don’t act like you’re related…or look it for that matter.”

The moment she said that, she could feel both Camilla, and Minerva’s eyes boring into her. “It’s complicated,” they both said at once.

“…ah. Forgive me, biology isn’t my major.”

Camilla stared down at the floor and Minerva just nodded. “No offense taken. Now, I shall be on my way to my sister’s quarters. Good day, Commander Camilla. Remember to behave.”

Camilla was silent as Minerva walked past her and out of the room. She stepped forward, her scaled flicking to nearly pure black, just a hint of purple in the light, as she punched the table, leaving a nice dent in the metal. She growled out a Nohrian curse before punching it again.

“…what was that for?” Lucina asked. “More to the point, why was she acting like you stripped naked in front of her?”

“I dared to show emotion…” Camilla growled, keeping her back to the confused captain. “I dared to change color and no no no, we’re not allowed to do that. It’s unsightly and improper!” Camilla punched the desk again. This is why Anna ordered extra of those…

“That…sounds like an unpleasant rule,” Lucina said. “Is it a law or simply a cultural norm?”

“Depends…off Nohr, it’s really a cultural norm…on Nohr, again, it depends on where you are. Under human rule, it’s a law,” Camilla muttered, her body relaxed as she spoke. “…it’s…it’s not i-important…it’s just…a fact of life…” She glanced at Lyn out of the corner of her eye. “…that’s what that chip was for…”

“…oh…” Lyn nodded sympathetically. “Cammy, I’m sorry…”

“Wait…” Lucina interjected. “Minerva isn’t Nohrian…well she’s a nohrian but she isn’t from Nohr, she’s from Macedon…”

Camilla sighed and closed her eyes. “Most Nohrian colonies were from humans subjugated nohrians. Though the laws went away…it left a scar on culture. When they encounter someone who doesn’t conform…they’re met with disdain.”

“Gods, that’s terrible,” Lyn said. “I’m sorry.” She moved forward and put her hands gently on Camilla’s shoulders.

“Don’t be sorry. I broke my chip…I’m free…” Camilla sighed and her normal color started to return. “I just have to put up with…visitors like her…”

Lyn slowly pulled her into a hug. “I’m sorry that people like her can’t see how wonderful you are…”

Camilla chuckled and hugged Lyn. “It’s alright…I’ve got people like you watching out for me…no more banging my head against a wall.”

“I’m glad.” Lyn leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. “None of us want you to get hurt…

“I am not involved in this not entirely sanctioned polyamory,” Lucina spoke up. “But…I can agree with that.”

Camilla laughed and smiled. “Thank you.” She glanced around and chuckled. “…wanna see Minerva’s true colors?”

“…wouldn’t that be…invading her privacy?” Lyn asked.

“Hmm…privacy..such a human concept,” Camilla mused with a grin. “We don’t share the same presumptions…even after what they did to us. When you wear your emotions literally on your skin, it’s hard to avoid.”

“I would love to see,” Hinoka said, opening the door.

Camilla nodded and sat at the desk, tapping the coms. “Beruka, bring up the camera in Medical Officer Maria’s room. …with any luck she didn’t shut off the cameras…”

The screen flickered to life, and they found Minerva sitting with Maria on her bed. Minerva’s scales have turned a vibrant green as she held her sister.

“So she’s green. Huh…” Camilla said with a nod. “That’s…interesting. It matches her armor well.”

“Yeah.” Hinoka smiled. “It’s cute…they kinda remind me of…me and Sakura.” Hinoka sighed. “…I miss my family…”

“We can always drop by the Norh-Hoshi system, if you really want,” Camilla said softly.

“No…mission protocol…if the course takes us there, I’ll visit.” Hinoka frowned.

“You know our mission protocol is to patrol around and make sure nothing majorly fucks up. We can just say we detected something in the area,” Camilla said with a shrug. “Or something.”

“Something will turn up,” Lucina said confidently.

“Something always turns up,” Lyn said with a nod.


	9. Echoes of a Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Valmese faction finally arrives. Camilla is mad, as usual.

_Captain’s Log. XX/XX/2689. Camilla. We FINALLY received a message from Valm regarding the crew they promised us. They’re finally sending their delegation to us, fourth captain and all. And yet, we received word that we will have to pick them up from a Valm station…because of course we have to…_

Camilla fidgeted restlessly in the hangar bay as the ship docked with the station. The fourth captain slot has been empty for longer than it should have been, and Hinoka had been taking care of that shift, something she is not trained for.

“Why the hell did this take so long?” Severa asked. “It sucks having to work extra shifts…”

“Because screw Valm…” Lucina muttered. “This Union was their idea…but they still get their own little bubble of ‘don’t go’.”

“We’re expecting around 25-30 new members,” Rhajat said, looking at a holo-clipboard. “Hopefully on the low end. We already picked up 5 extra crew…”

“Ye-” Camilla stopped as the ship docked and the airlock slid open…revealing about 16 people standing there in uniforms.

A redhaired girl stepped forward with her hands behind her back. “Commander Camilla?”

“Yes. Are you…Captian Celica?”

“Yes, I am the Valmese captian. This is my crew.”

“Oh fuck no…” Lucina grumbled.

“Your crew is about 20 people short,” Rhajat mused, checking off names while listing them off. “Celica, Mae, Faye, Silque, Mathilda, Sonya, Saber, Genny, Valbar, Leon, Delthea, Kamui, Catria, Palla, Est…those are the crew that’s present.”

“My ship needs more people than this!” Camilla snapped. “What happened?”

“…there was a borg attack on this station as we were preparing…we lost fine men…”

“A borg attack?” Camilla and Lyn glanced at each other nervously. “Well…that’s not good…”

“My sympathies,” Lucina said. “We managed to avoid that disaster narrowly…”

“We drove off the cu-” Celica paused for a few seconds. “Wait…you avoided the borg? How did you manage that?”

“…experimental technology that Camilla…acquired…about a decade ago.”

“That technology could be useful. I would like for my sci-”

“No,” Camilla said firmly. “It’s…not that simple…the technology is very……temperamental.”

“Integrated into a person who doesn’t want to give it up,” Rhajat responded. “We’d have to kill her to extract it. Hey, the Union approved this.”

Celica’s eyes narrowed. “…I assume I will get a proper report once we’re on board and settled in.”

“Of course,” Camilla responded. “And your crew is welcome to take a tour of the ship before assuming their shifts.”

Celica nodded and gave a wave to her crew, allowing them to stand down and relax. A large man with an eyepatch stepped up behind Celica.

“I want to see this technology,” Saber said.

“I’ll ask her.” Rhajat pulled out a comm and stepped away. “…yeah, one of the crew wants to see you…he’s big, red mohawk, eyepatch…no? Okay. She says no.”

Saber frowned and stepped forward. “I am your deputy, it wasn’t a request. I will see this woman.”

Rhajat rolled her eyes and pulled out the comm. “Yeah, he wants to see you. He’s not taking no for an answer and he outranks both of us. Yes yes, I know, organic…” Rhajat let out a sigh. “She says no. I’ll take you to her anyways but she’ll probably be hostile, she’s not very balanced yet…oh and i’ll remind you again, this is just observation. You can read the report we gave the Union if you want a justification, they seemed to agree…”

Saber nodded and followed Rhajat.

Celica turned back to Camilla and the other captains. “Now, am I going to be staying in a captain’s quarters? Or can I select another room?”

“You’ll be staying in the captain’s quarters,” Camilla said simply. “The large bed belongs to me and Lyn, the other two…can be worked out between you and Lucina.”

Celica nodded. “…may I request that Faye, Silque, and Mae be put in the same quarters?”

The three captains all glanced at each other and grinned. “Yeah sure,” they said. “Why not at this point.”

Off in the distance someone shouts. “Might as well rename this the USC Polyamory!”

“I don’t want to have to pay for the paint job!” Camilla shouted back.

Celica frowned. “Wait…you have…open relationships on this craft?”

“Darlin’, when you’re floating in the loneliness of space, with only your fellow crewmen to talk to, not much stays hidden for long.”

Several audible sighs of relief could be heard from Celica’s crew, including her. “…good, then I see no reason to keep it from you. I’m dating Mae, Faye, and Silque.”

Camilla put a hand around Lyn’s shoulders, pulling her into a hug. “We’re together, with Hinoka, Florina, and Setsuna as well.”

Lucina squirmed and looked away. “I-…uh…Noire, Severa, and Kjelle…”

Mae grinned and jumped forward. “Yay! So far this is awesome. Better than back home, at least!”

“I’m a Nohrian who feels emotions and dares to show it, I clearly care that everyone is socially acceptable to those on their planets,” Camilla said with a dismissive gesture. “Now, let’s get you all settled in.”

“Hinoka! Severa! Florina! Show these crewmen to their quarters!” the captains called out.

“Yes ma’am!” the three deputies responded before herding the Valmese away.

—

Rhajat led Saber to the science lab, where Beruka spent her regular shifts. “Here she is.”

Beruka looked up, twitched, and snapped to a salute. “Hello, Deputy Saber. This unit greets your unwelcome arrival.”

“So…you’re the reformed borg, huh?” Saber walked up and circled around her. “Ya sure don’t sound like it. Or look it, for that matter. Ya just look like a Borg with a chrom job.”

“This unit does not understand what you are implying. This unit cannot replace my essential parts without quick and painful death.”

Saber stood in front of Beruka, looking down at her. “So…you helped this ship evade the borg cube that was recently found in this sector?”

“Yes.”

“Did you tell them where the station was to send them away?”

“They did not ask. And all communications had to be disabled to stay safe. I assume by the time we managed to send a transmission, the Borg intercepted it, or it just got there too late.”

Saber stood down and crossed his arms. “…that’s acceptable…have a good day…”

“You too, Deputy,” Beruka said, with a very forced and unnatural looking smile.

“…how about…not trying that…” Rhajat said.

“Okay…”

—

“Well this is a lot better than the station!” Mae said happily as she donned her uniform in the morning, her antennae wiggling happily.

“I hope they have a kitchen I can work in,” Faye said. “Wonder if anyone will like my cinnamon rolls…”

“I’ll punch anyone who hates it,” Mae said, punching the air.

“And I won’t heal them,” Silque said with a light giggle.

“Now now girls, don’t antagonize our crew members,” Celica said as she slipped into the room. She noticed there was one large bed. “Huh…they’re really used to people being in a relationship, aren’t they?”

“Probably,” Silque said.

Mae smiled and hugged Celica. “I missed you. This ship is too big…I couldn’t see you…”

Celica sighed and petted Mae’s head. “I know, I know dear. I told you…the walls are going to mess with your signal. But don’t worry, based on what Lucina did last night, I can come in here a sleep with you three.”

“Ooo, who’s Lucina with?” Mae asked. “Sorry, I get like…super into all this kinda gossip.”

“Believe me, I know Mae.” Celica paused, trying to remember. “Her deputy…along with her communications officer and one of her security officers.”

“Oh cool.” Mae shrugged. “Guess I’ll get to know them.”

“I hope they’ll be okay with the fact that I let my cats loose in the ship,” Celica mused.

“Did you tell the-”

“WHY THE FUCK ARE THERE SO MANY CATS?!?” they suddenly heard Camilla shout. “THEIR FUR IS EVERYWHERE!!!”

“SORRY!” Celica shouted.

Celica sighed and shrugged. “They’ll…be fine…” she muttered. “Now, I want to make some rules for you three. First off, no messing with Mae on duty, this is more serious post. Understand?” Faye and Silque nodded. “Okay, good. Now Mae, no smoking on duty. But, if…you can’t find one of us to help you during your off duty times…” Celica hesitated, nervous to give Mae the okay to smoke during off hours.

“…they have a bar, i’m sure there’s somewhere she’ll be able to smoke,” Faye said.

“I know…I’m just nervous about telling Mae she can smoke whenever she’s off duty…which…I know is how she will take this…”

“Well I think that’s all the confirmation I need,” Mae said with a grin. “They have a bar too? Gods, this ship is loaded.”

Celica frowned and put a hand on Mae’s shoulder. “Mae…please…don’t hurt yourself.”

Mae’s smile vanished with a sigh. “…I know…just…”

“I know your power is a curse as well as a blessing. I just…” Celica pulled Mae into a hug. “I don’t want you hurting yourself…”

The other two joined her in the hug, and Mae sighed again. “…thanks, guys…hey, maybe the weapons tech thing will occupy me enough..?”

Celica nodded and smiled. “Yeah…hopefully.” She pulled away and stretched. “Now…I have to spend time with Saber to get used to the ship. You three have fun.”

—

Maria walked up to the science lab and knocked on the door. She had been called up here to consult on something the new science officer had devised. She wasn’t completely sure why a science officer would request the presence of a medic, and a junior officer at that, but orders were orders.

The door slid open. “C’mon in!” Delthea said.

She was leaning over a workbench, adjusting something on…well, Maria didn’t exactly know what to call it. It looked like someone took apart two shotguns and a medical extractor and haphazardly assembled the pieces.

“What’s that?” Maria asked, puzzled.

“Oh, it’s uh…it’s like…it’s a multi-chambered tranquilizer gun!” Delthea responded. “Perfect for administering multiple medications at once from a long range or delivering a ludicrously potent dose of anything you choose to inject. I just…ah… need you to observe it and…stuff…”

Maria nodded. “Okay…don’t see why you need my opinion…”

Delthea nodded and aimed the gun at a target on the other side of the room. She pulled a lever and cocked the gun. “Here goes…”

She fired the gun. Three syringes hit the target perfectly…but one missed, bounced, ricocheted off a wall..and hit Delthea in the leg.

“Oh no…aim needs work…” she said. “…I feel kinda dizzy…”

“Did you load that with actual tranquilizers??” Maria asked panickedly.

“…yep…probably a bad idea…” Delthea responded sluggishly. “…sorry…screwed up…”

Delthea passed out. Maria wasn’t sure whether to be more concerned or frustrated…but what she knew is to take Delthea to the medbay, immediately. She pulled out her comm. “Hey, um…Dwayne?”

“It’s Dwyer.

“Right. Uh…prep for medbay, science officer Delthea accidentally shot herself in the leg with uh…” Maria pulled out the syringe. “…a full dose of military-grade tranquilizer, enough to bring down an adult rollenratl.”

“HA! Wait, you’re serious?” Dwyer chuckled through the comm. “Shit, she’s fitting in with this crew already…alright, I’ll prep for it. Stomach pump necessary or just the regular accommodations?”

“Uh…regular prep.” Maria put away the comm and sighed, attempting to shoulder the other short woman…to little effect. “…guess I’m gonna have to drag her…”

—

“Ugh….” Delthea blinked and looked around. She was in the medbay, and Maria was looking over her. Great. She had fucked up…maybe she could salvage this with a smooth line. “H-hey, doc…am…am I in heaven? Cause you’re an angel…”

“No, thank the gods you’re not dead,” Maria said, frowning. “Why did you load that with actual tranquilizers? You nearly overdosed! And….and…” She processed what Delthea had said…and blushed. “…and did you just hit on me?”

“Yeah…wait.” Delthea frowned. “Don’t you recognize me?”

“…wait…” Maria frowned and furrowed her brow…and then her eyes lit up. “Delly? From high school?”

“Yeah…” Delthea muttered. “It’s good to see you again…Mary…”

—

Delthea and Maria were in Maria’s quarters, sitting on her bed. Both of them were thinking of holding out a hand but were afraid that they’d just be left hanging.

“…so…” Maria began, “Uh…what’s new with you?”

“Well, a lot of accidents for one,” Delthea said, pointing to her metal eye, hand, and leg. “Though I chopped off the hand on purpose…otherwise I uh…went to engineering college, dropped out, and then got an honorary degree thanks to a few advancements in concealed weapons tech I sold to the military and a flip-out first aid arm. Got invited to join this project, decided it’d be a cool way to pick up more experience…and then sat around on that space station for six goddamn months waiting for Valm to stop screwing around and finish the fuckin prep. What about you?”

“Well…I finished college, then I went to med school, and I just got my degree and ended up here.” Maria shrugged.

“Ah. Always the valedictorian, eh Mary?” Delthea said.

“And you would have dropped out of high school if I wasn’t there to tutor you,” Maria retorted.

“Yeah…true…” Delthea sighed. “I miss those days…well, I don’t miss being covered in acne and having teachers yell at me all the time, but I miss…” She sighed and flopped back on the bed. “I miss you…and I miss us, and I miss those days when we would just hang around your house and watch tv and study, and I miss going back to my house and talking to Luth about everything and I miss writing you love letters and…yeah.”

Maria paused. “…maybe we could…maybe we could do that again. Make some new memories.”

Delthea sat up. “You mean it, Mari?”

Maria chuckled. “Yeah, Delly. I mean it.” She leaned down and hugged Delthea, giving her a smooch.

Delthea blushed. “…good…maybe now we can finally be happy.”

—

Hinoka sat in the gym, relaxing from a workout session. She looked around the empty room and unwrapped her bindings, her small brown wings fluttering as they were freed…..and then the door opened.

“…well fuck me…”

“Hi deputy!” Est announced. “Wait, are we interrupting someth- oh my gods your wings are tiny.”

“Let’s…not make fun of the deputy…” Palla said reproachfully. “Though…I confess, we all mistook you for human at first.”

“That is…kinda the point…” Hinoka muttered, her wings pressing close to her back…they don’t even look big enough to carry her.

“Can you fly with those?” Clair asked. Gods, it was more than just the whitewings who showed up…

“Why would you want to pretend to be human?” Catria asked quizzically. “I am what I am and you are what you are.”

Hinoka sighed and closed her eyes. “To answer your question…I’ll answer the first. No, I can’t fly…”

“Ah. That’s kinda sad…” Est said.

Hinoka squirmed and buried her face in her arms. “……yeah yeah…whatever…”

“…crap did I offend you?” Est asked. “Sorry, sorry!”

“….I don’t want your pity…leave me alone, fullwings…”

“Ok. Sorry,” Est said, backing up, Palla joining her.

Catria, however, continued to stare quizzically. “Why pretend to be human?

Hinoka looked up, her wings bristling a little. “…I thought I answered that…”

“…no…” Catria shook her head. “No you really didn’t…is it something to do with your parents?”

“…I…can’t fly…” Hinoka muttered. “I’m…I’m a…shame to…to my species…” Hinoka’s wings drooped and she sighed. “…I’m too small…”

“…ah.” Catria shrugged. “Never really got the whole ‘shame’ thing…sorry you feel that way, though. Flying isn’t everything though. It’s…well, okay, it is necessary to navigate our cities and stuff but it’s not really a mark on character…”

“It’s a pretty big body image thing too, sis,” Est reminded her.

“Indeed. Wings should at least be able to hold someone up,” Clair said with a shrug. “Anything else is useless and unappealing.”

“Thanks, that helps her a lot,” Palla said sarcastically.

Clair gasped and shook her head. “No no no, I didn’t mean anything by it I mean-…I-…” She looked at the whitewings, pleading for a little help.

Catria sighed. “What my girlfriend meant is that that’s how society generally views wings. Nonfunctional wings aren’t glamorous and aren’t exactly demeaned but aren’t appreciated or celebrated. There’s also a tad of envy in there cause those with smaller wings have an easier time sleeping, driving, and generally being in human society…It’s complicated and stuff.” She paused. “…huh I kinda explained it to myself there…dunno why I didn’t think of it like that before.”

Hinoka sighed and shrugged. “…I guess…” She stood and grabbed her bandages. “Well, I…shouldn’t linger around here…”

“Apologies for interrupting your workout, Deputy,” Clair said formally.

Hinoka just nodded, and pressed her wings close to her body and trying to bind them, and her chest again.

Clair suddenly blushed and turned around. “A-are you usually so indecent while you train?”

Hinoka chuckled and shrugged. “Depends…”

Palla raised an eyebrow. “Camilla’s lack of shame is spreading, it seems.”

“I date her…so…” Hinoka trailed off as she secured the bandages.”

“I’m aware…my girlfriend has told me…less than savory things about her.”

Hinoka frowned and crossed her arms. “Really? What as she told you?”

“Broken most social rules of her species, almost from the get-go. Also very abrasive.” Palla paused. “…I mean…those rules are somewhat strange but still. I respect her culture and she should probably respect her own.”

Est rolled her eyes.

Hinoka snorted and closed her eyes. “Do you actually know about her culture? Her culture says emotions are bad! How do you respect that?!?”

“By keeping my mouth shut and not offending the woman I love,” Palla said. “How would you feel if someone walked up to you and started making fun of Hoshidian culture?”

Hinoka stepped forward. “Even if that means she has to be half a person because humans are assholes? There’s a difference in antiquated traditions and not fucking feelings anything! I’ve met your girlfriend, and she’s a bit of bitch.”

Palla walked up to her and flared her wings out, glaring down at her. “Say that again.”

The other two whitewings rushed forward. “Palla, no!” Est said

“Your girlfriend, the great Admiral Minerva, is a bit of a bitch,” Hinoka repeated, not backing down from Palla. “She traipsed on this ship and dragged Camilla around like it was some kind of damn honor to be in her presence, told her what she felt, who she is, is inappropriate like she stripped naked and danced through the damn corridors!”

Palla seethed with rage…and then turned and punched a wall. “…you’re lucky I’m lowkey terrified of you…ow. I think I just broke my hand…”

“I’m standing by what I said,” Hinoka said. “Fight me if you want.”

“You’re the deputy. No matter how much you make my blood boil, I wouldnt dare hurt you.”

“At least I stand up for the women I love…I punched a general to get here,” Hinoka said with a shrug.

“You’re a princess, you can get away with those kinds of things,” Palla said with a handwave.”

“Or maybe you’re just too big of a wimp to actually stand for anything.”

“Stop trying to fight everyone,” Camilla called from the door.

“Yes, Captain,” Palla said. Her wings drooped. “My apologies, deputy. And I apologize for demeaning you. And for the actions of my girlfriend, if those offended you as well.”

Camilla dismissed Palla’s apologizes with a hand wave and walked forward to face Hinoka. “Hinoka,” she said darkly.

Hinoka crossed her arms. “No.”

Camilla’s expression didn’t change, but her scales shifted towards a darker shade. She grabbed Hinoka by the neck and dragged her in front of Palla, forcing her into a bowing position. “Say it.”

“Kinky,” Catria said in an aside to Clair.

Hinoka squirmed, then sighed. “Alright…I apologize for insulting your girlfriend, Admiral Minerva, and yourself. Please forgive me.”

There was a heavy pause, Palla looked shocked. Then she nodded and said, “…I forgive you.” Then she looked up at Camilla. “…what are you doing here? I am at fault. And…again, I’m sorry for my comments about your modesty.”

Camilla shook her head. “No no, you’re fine,” she said with a gentle smile as she released her deputy. Hinoka stumbled backward and rubbed the back of her neck. “I apologize for the actions of my deputy, she should know better.”

Hinoka shied away as Camilla leaned down towards her, nodding a little.

“…In all fairness, I provoked her, kinda?” Est said. “I pointed out her wings, and that got this whole awkward situation started.”

“Isn’t what you just did a conduct violation?” Clair said.

Camilla just shrugged. “My ship, I do what I want. If that means my higher officers respecting the crew, then I’ll do so whatever way I like.”

Hinoka chuckled and shrugged. “She’s…yeah…that…”

“…I’m just going to say I’m glad I don’t work your shift and leave it at that,” Catria said. “Y’know…fragile bones…actually I’m surprised you didn’t shatter Hinoka’s neck, are her bones stronger than ours?”

“Yes,” Hinoka spoke up. “Not as strong as humans or…Nohrians…but stronger than fullwings…”

“Huh. Interesting.” Palla said.

Camilla shrugged. “I’m used to doing it?” She paused and looked away. “…oh shit that makes me sound abusive…”

“She’s just a physical person, she doesn’t mean any harm.”

Palla nodded. “I see. Minerva is too…Gentle but forceful I guess?”

Hinoka shrugged. “I guess that’s just how Nohrians are…?”

“Probably. We should ask Felicia about that…”

“Yeah maybe.” Hinoka paused. “Minerva ever…uh…broken your wrist by accident during…” Hinoka trailed off. “Or is mine just an ass…?”

“…no but she shattered my foot trying to dance once…the first few times Minerva was extremely stiff though. Not..in that way, more trying a bit too hard to be careful.”

Hinoka flinched and shook her head. “Ow…that’s gonna hurt. Camilla does when she…gets ahead of herself. But every time after it she gets the same way.”

Hinoka put a hand on Palla’s shoulders, gesturing for her to follow to the med bay to look at her hand…and continue talking about the experience of dating a Nohrian.

“…did we just witness an enemies-to-friends turn in less than five minutes?” Clair asked to nobody in particular.

“I think we did…” Camilla muttered. “…fliers are weird…”

“Everyone’s weird,” Est said with a shrug.

Everyone just nodded.


	10. Freefalling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmeryn and Aversa are discovered. Emmeryn remembers Phila.

_Captain’s Log, Stardate XX/XX/2689. Camilla. The Ylissean delegation is arriving on our ship for…well basically they wanna see their kids. We can’t exactly say no…let’s just hope we can keep our…extra crew under wraps. I don’t think anyone is ready for a revival of a dead Exalt._

“Exalt Lissa!” Camilla said. “What an honor to have you and your wives on this ship.”

Lissa, Maribelle, and Sully all bowed to the commander of the ship. Then Lissa stood up with a smile. “It’s an honor to be on this impressive vessel and all that stuff. Can we visit our kids now?”

“Ah.” Camilla remembered Lucina telling her that the three had effectively adopted their dead comrades’ children after the battle with Grima. “Welcome aboard then. I’m sure they will be happy to see you. I’ll call Kjelle to escort you.”

Sully grinned. “It’ll be nice to see our little girl again.”

Camilla had to chuckle at the description of Kjelle. “Little isn’t exactly the word I’d use for her,” she said with a grin before grabbing her coms. “Beruka, open the door. Let Kjelle in.”

The door to the bay opened and Kjelle stumbled into the room, almost falling over. “Hi, moms!”

Camilla inched away from the group as the women greeted their daughter. She grabbed the coms and spoke quietly. “Beruka…warn Aversa and Emmeryn…”

“Got it, captain. Keep me updated on position so this unit can get them out of the way.”

“Right, okay.” Camilla sighed and rejoined the group with a smile.

“So where’s the other kids?” Lissa asked.

Kjelle paused. “Umm…Severa’s doing some supervising, Noire is probably filing another report, gods this ship is so understaffed and she’s so overworked, I wa-”

“Wait…what?” Sully glanced over at Camilla with a raised eyebrow. “Understaffed?”

“Union bullshit…” Camilla grumbled. “Okay Valm and their space laws bullshit but whatever…”

“I think Nohr and Hoshido held back some people too,” Kjelle said.

“Okay, blame goes everywhere,” Camilla said, holding up her hands. “Look, just take them to the mess, I’ll call up the others.”

Kjelle saluted. “Got it, captain.” She grinned at her parents. “Come on then, this way. No detours, straight ahead!” Kjelle spun on her heels and walked away.

Sully laughed at the imitation of her command style as the elder Ylisseans followed their daughter into the ship.

——

“Where was… that room…we…weren’t supposed to…go into?” Emmeryn asked, wandering the corridors with a grumbly tummy.

“We’re supposed to be avoiding the mess hall right now,” Aversa responded with a hand on Emmeryn’s shoulder trying to pull her back away from the mess.

“Yeah…but…I’m hungry…” Emmeryn looked up at Aversa. “…maybe we can..just go in for…something to eat? Or…you could…just go in…”

“Emm, we can’t go in there,” Aversa said gently. “I’m sorry, but we can’t right now. There’s…someone in there who can’t see us. Let’s go back to our room.”

“Yes…but…” Emmeryn’s stomach audibly growled. “I’m…very hungry…’ersa…”

“We can’t,” Aversa insisted, sighing as Emmeryn pulled away from her. “Emm…Emmeryn, are you listening to me?”

Emmeryn let out a grunt of recognition as she pushed open the mess hall doors…coming face to face with Sully. The large rollenratl’s froze when she saw the supposedly dead exalt standing before her. And…one glance at her forehead, the Brand barely hidden by her bangs at the moment told everyone that this…was the real Emmeryn.

The chatter in the room went dead in an instant. Standing with the other captains, Lissa’s grip on her tray tightened and it crunched in her metal hands. Maribelle fainted. Camilla groaned and put her head in her hands.

“…Is…something wrong?” Emmeryn asked, noticing the discomfort obvious in the room. “Do…do I…know you?”

Aversa let out a long sigh and facepalmed. “…well shit…there goes today’s chances of being peaceful…”

“……EMMERYN?” Sully shouted, Emmeryn flinching from the loud noise.

“EMM???” Lissa shouted, rushing forward.

Emmeryn backed away, shaking her head. “…stop shouting…it’s too loud…” she muttered. Aversa stepped forward and put her hands on Emmeryn’s shoulders.

Lissa stopped just out of reach of her elder sister. “I…we…we thought you were dead! Sis…we…” Then she shifted her gaze to Aversa. “You! And you killed her!”

“I can explain…” Camilla said from the back. “It-”

Sully suddenly rushed forward and grabbed Aversa by the throat, tugging her away from Emmeryn and slamming her into the wall. “Don’t you dare touch her…” Sully hissed.

“GET AWAY FROM HER!” Emmeryn shrieked. “WHOEVER THE FUCK YOU ARE, LEAVE HER ALONE!”

Sully froze, loosening her grip enough for Aversa to breath. “Uh…” she looked between Lissa and Emmeryn, wondering if she should listen to Emmeryn. Technically she was an exalt…but she was declared dead…are her orders still valid? Sully was clearly confused and conflicted.

Emmeryn clamped a hand on Lissa’s shoulder, her grip weak yet almost strong with the grip of a desperate woman. “Look, I …don’t know who… you are, but I…already…went through…this ordeal…with Lucina…please, not again…I’m sorry for whatever I did…”

Lissa looked up at Emmeryn, noticing the desperate light in her eyes. She put on her commanding tone, only a bit of a waver in it. “Sully, put her down. She’s been long pardoned.”

Sully hesitated for a moment before released Aversa and stepping back…standing slightly between the Plegian and the Exalt.

Emmeryn rushed forward to Aversa. “I’m…I’m sorry…people keep…hurting you and…I can’t…protect you…”

Aversa shook her head and pulled Emmeryn into a hug. “Shh…shh…it’s okay…I’m okay,” she spoke gently. “We’re alright.”

“…well…” Camilla began from the back of the room. “We were…saving this surprise for later, but I guess it’s happening now. At least you didn’t kill Aversa.”

Sully grunted and crossed her arms. “I want to speak to Lucina,” she said formally. “To find out why this wasn’t reported to the Ylissean government.”

“…we…didn’t think of it…” Lucina said. “When we found her she was basically dying…and she only got strong enough to walk on her own a few days ago.”

“Now I’d make the proper estimate that you two just caused some psychological damage on top of her existing brain damage,” Dwyer said from across the room.

“…but she won’t remember it happened tomorrow…” Severa grumbled.

“Might, might not, hard to tell,” Dwyer rebutted. “She still remembers Lucina pointing a gun at Aversa.”

Emmeryn squirmed and leaned on Aversa, the Plegian putting her arms around her.. “…I wish they’d stop talking…like I…wasn’t here…” she muttered softly, trembling.

“Sorry bout that,” Dwyer said nonchalantly.

Emmeryn grunted and looked up at Aversa. “…can…can we go…back to our room…?”

“Yeah, honey,” Aversa said with a gentle smile. “Hey, can one of you bring some food to our room?”

There was a pause before Lissa stepped forward. “I’ll do it. As apologizes for Sully’s behavior.”

“…alright…” Emmeryn paused to look at her, then raised an eyebrow. “…w-wait…you’re…you’re my sister…Li-…Liz? Was…was that your name?” Emmeryn put a hand on her head, cringing as she tried to remember. “No…it was…it was Lissa…”

Lissa smiled sadly and nodded. “Yeah…that’s me. I…I’ve missed you…big sis…”

Emmeryn smiled. “I…I missed you too…” Emmeryn stepped forward with her arms out. “Can I…have a hug…?”

Lissa smiled and hugged Emmeryn, tears welling from her eyes. “…I missed you…I missed you so much…”

“…We’ve been…asleep for…way too long,” Emmeryn said.

Lucina couldn’t help but inch forward. “I-…can I…join…?” she asked timidly, not wanting to ruin the moment…but also wanting to make sure it was real.

“…yes…” Emmeryn said.

Lucina smiled and hugged her aunts, holding them both close to her, like if she didn’t, they’d disappear again. “It feels so good…to have you two back…”

Aversa hung back. She knew she didn’t belong in this moment…but it was cute. Emmeryn looked so…happy. And Aversa was just happy for her.

Emmeryn pulled back slightly and reached up, touching the mark on Lissa’s oversized metal arm, emblazoned in blue on the shoulder.

“…this…reminds me of…something…” she muttered. “…some…one…important? He…he should…be here…”

Lissa paused and shuddered. “It’s…”

“…Chrom…” Emmeryn whispered.

“…yes…he’s…he’s gone…”

A tear rolled down Lucina’s face.

“…gods I’m…I’m sorry…” Emmeryn said. “…I should…have…been there to…to protect you…”

“It’s…” Lucina sniffed. “It’s..not okay…but you’re still here…and Lissa, and Maribelle, and Sully…they pretty much adopted us…Emmeryn…there was nothing you could’ve done…there was nothing anyone could’ve done.”

Lissa sniffed and choked back a sob. “…w-we’re just…just lucky we survived…us and about four others out of…out of a whole army…”

“I wish…I could’ve been there…for all of you…” Emmeryn shuddered. She clenched a fist. “…I wish I could kill Validar myself…all my pain, all Aversa’s pain, is all his fault…probably…a lot of your pain…too…”

Aversa nodded and put a hand on Emmeryn’s shoulder. “Come on…let’s go back to your room…”

Emmeryn hesitated before nodding and let her be lead away.

Once she left the room, Lissa looked back at Lucina. “…so…what do we tell Phila…?”

—

“Hello, Admiral Phila, it’s a pleasure to-”

“Where’s my wife.” Phila said formally. She looked…somewhat more disheveled than Lucina remembered, but it had been years since she had been in the public eye. She had prosthetics on her right eye and left arm, plain dull basic models with no attempt at customization or character. According to Lissa, the moment she received the message she got into her best clothes, preened her wings, and drove off to the spaceport, almost causing a police chase due to how fast she was racing to get there, quickly following her firm order that the Striker is not to move from it’s current position.

“Uh…” Camilla scratched the scales on her arm nervously. “I can take you to her, but she’s not in the best-”

“Take me to her. Now.” Phila flexed her wings impatiently. “Please. I…I need to see her.”

Camilla nervously picks at her scales as they started to turn yellow. “Ah…um…no…that would not be best. There are things I need t-”

“Take me to her, now.”

“Alright.” Camilla pulled out her comm. “Beruka, give me the location of Emmeryn and Aversa.”

“At the bar. Do you want to know what they’re having, or is that sufficient?”

Camilla sighed. “That is sufficient, don’t be creepy.”

“Okay.” Beruka responded.

Camilla sighed and shook her head, then looked up at the admiral. “Alright, come with me. And…be civil when you get there. If another person assaults her again, Emm might snap.”

“…another? People have assaulted Emm?

“More so assaulted the woman she arrived with,” Camilla said with a sigh.

“…oh…wait, you said…” Phila paused, lowering her wings. “…Aversa.” She sighed. “…that poor woman…”

Camilla raised an eyebrow. “I was expecting more murderous anger…especially since she nearly killed you…”

“I don’t blame her for Validar’s manipulation and abuse. I attended those trials.”

Camilla nodded and closed her eyes. “…I understand…”

“Anyways. Am I going to get to see her or are we going to talk in circles for seven more hours?”

“…right this way,” Camilla said, leading Phila to the bar.

Emmeryn and Aversa sat at the bar, Aversa self-medicating her phantom pain with some alcohol, while Ninian served Emmeryn nonalcoholic drinks. Aversa noticed Phila out of the corner of her eye and her shoulders dropped even more.

Aversa raised her hand to call Ninian. “Something stronger for me, please…”

Ninian pulled out a dark blue bottle and poured a full glass. “You might want to be careful with it. It’s strong….”

“If it makes it so I don’t remember the day my love was stolen away, I don’t care…” Aversa muttered under her breath, taking a sip of the blue drink.

Emmeryn looked up from her drink, noticed Phila and, after about a moment of confused staring, beamed. “Phila!” she shouted, waving excitedly like a child seeing their best friend for the first time in years. “I…I remember you!”

Phila smiled and approached, with her arms out. Her actions were gentle and kind…and comforting. “Emmeryn…I’ve missed you my dear. Come here.”

Emmeryn reached up and embraced her. “I…missed you…too…It’s good to…to have you back.”

Aversa looked away. She wasn’t going to let this hurt her…but it was bound to happen. She didn’t deserve Emmeryn. Emm deserved the best, and the best was the beautiful, dove-winged knight in shining armor…not her, not some mutilated, brainwashed cult leader.

Phila paid no mind to the Plegian with a breaking heart, she was too focused on the woman before her. She put a hand on Emmeryn’s cheek and smiled. “You’re just as perfect as I remember. I’m so happy to have you back, my love.”

Emmeryn chuckled, but it was tinged with sadness. “…I’m nowhere near perfect…I couldn’t even protect Aversa when…when people hurt her…” Emmeryn turned, not quite twisting out of the embrace. “Aversa?”

Aversa didn’t respond, just silently sipping on the blue drink.

Phila frowned for a moment, gently turning Emmeryn to face her again. “You were always such a kind and pure heart. You don’t have to worry about her anymore…I’m here.” Phila attempted to pull Emmeryn into a kiss.

Emmeryn wriggled out of her embrace, now focused on Aversa. “‘Ersa…did I…say something…wrong? Why…why aren’t you…talking?”

Aversa shook her head, not looking up at Emmeryn. “No…no, you didn’t do anything wrong…just…go be happy with your knight…”

Phila nodded and put her arms around Emmeryn’s waist. “Don’t worry about her, dear. I haven’t seen you in such a long time. Can’t we spend some time together?” she said, in an almost pleading tone.

“…but…I don’t want to hurt her…I…” She laid her head down on the counter. “…head…hurts…”

Aversa put a hand on Emmeryn’s head, gently brushing her hair clear of her face. “Don’t stress yourself out…it’s okay. You could never hurt me. Go spend time with Phila, I’ll be okay.”

“I…If you…say so,” Emmeryn said with a slight smile. She leaned over and gave Aversa a kiss on the cheek, then stood up and returned to Phila’s embrace.

Phila smiled and led Emmeryn away, down the corridor and into a side room. She Emmeryn down and she leaned in, kissing her before sitting down beside her.

“I’ve missed you so much, Emmy,” she said gently. “I’m so glad to have found you again.” She took Emmeryn’s hand and ran her thumb over her knuckles. “I knew you were still alive…I always knew.”

“…you…never…stopped looking…for me…did you?” Emmeryn said with a smile. “Gods…I’ve… missed you…so much…”

“I never stopped looking…I never stopped believing that you were alive.” Phila’s shoulders dropped. “Even while your family held a funeral…I never accepted it. I’m so happy you were found.”

Emmeryn started crying. “…gods…I’ve been…gone for…far too long…”

“But you’re back now,” Phila spoke gently as she reached up and wiped away Emmeryn’s tears. “You’re back now…we’re together…we can be happy together again. That’s all that matters…”

“Y-yes…we can be…happy, the…the three of us…”

At that Phila frowned again, her wings drooping. “Three of us? Darling…we don’t need anyone else. We’re perfectly happy together.”

“I…I love…her…too, though…”

Phila shook her head and sighed. “I…don’t pretend to know what happened then…but I think she’s just clinging to you for some sense of affection that she’s been missing her whole life. She’s…using you, whether she realizes it or not.”

Emmeryn chuckled sadly. “If…if that were true, then…wouldn’t we have split, over these few…months? I…I mean…we’ve been on this ship…with others…”

Phila shook her head. “No…I don’t believe she loves you, but I believe she thinks she does…and she’s keeping you from moving on by staying around like she is.”

“…trust me,” Emmeryn said. “She’s…not mani-…manipulating…me…what we f-feel…is…is real…”

“I don’t think she is manipulating you,” Phila said gently. “Not intentionally…she’s been starved for love and affection…and you…you are the most affectionate person I’ve ever met, and probably that she’s met. She wants to keep that…on some level…conscious or not… But…I do trust you, and I believe she means no harm.”

Emmeryn nodded. “I…let’s…let’s see if…if this works out. I…I genuinely love her…whether…what you said is…is true or not…and I love…love you…”

Phila frowned a little, sighing softly before nodding. “…alright…alright, I understand. I will trust you…I always have.”

“Thank yo-” Emmeryn stopped when her coms beeped, a softer sound than a standard coms.

When she answered, Camilla’s voice bubbled up from the speaker. “Um…Emmeryn, re-report to the medbay as soon as you can…it’s urgent.”

“Y-yes, ma’am.” Emmeryn stood up shakily and walked to the medbay, Phila on her heels.

When she got there, she found Aversa passed out on a table. Her vital signs were weak but stable.Elise and Dwyer were trying to wake her back up with smelling salts. Camilla was standing in the corner, smiling nervously when she saw Emmeryn.

“What happened??” Emmeryn gasped. “Oh, ‘Ersa…”

Elise went over her pad and squirmed. “Her blood/alcohol level is staggeringly high…” she muttered. “It appears that she’s…what’s the saying? ‘Drunk herself under the table’? Yeah…that’s it…but she’s not responding to ways to rouse her.”

“…gods…” Emmeryn started crying, stumbling back into Phila’s arms. “It’s…it’s my fault…all my fault…

Phila held her wife close, gently rubbing a shoulder. “No…no no no, it’s not your fault, love. It’s not your fault, don’t blame yourself.”

“It’s kinda Ninian’s,” Dwyer said nonchalantly but with a touch of anger in his voice. “What fucking bar doesn’t have a drink limit?”

“…I’ll make sure she’s punished for this,” Camilla said softly.

“Emmeryn, do you remember what she was having?” Elise asked softly.

“…uh…it was…ah…,” Emmeryn paused, taking a moment to remember.“…dark blue and…viscous…”

“…shit…” Maria muttered, looking through a book on alien species and one on foreign alcohols. “Hoshidian blue sake…That one’s toxic to her species. Why the fuck didn’t Ninian remember that??”

“Her species?” Emmeryn stepped forward. “Is she…not human?”

“When we did a checkup we found out she’s actually a dark flier. They’re a subspecies of ylissean flier, what Phila is, though more akin to earth seabirds,” Maria said, her voice growing soft as she glanced at Aversa. “Someone….literally tore her wings off, a long time ago.” She shuddered.

Phila looked horrified, her wings almost bristling. “Someone….someone tore h-her…wings off?” she muttered in horror. “That is…that’s…” Phila fell silent, unable to find the words to express herself. “…even plucking a feather without consent…is…is a crime…I…what monster would…would remove someone’s wings…?”

“…Validar.” Emmeryn muttered bitterly. “…even…Gangrel is…is terrified of…him. I’m…lucky Aversa…got me away..b-before he..could…hurt me..as….as much as he hurt her…I…I don’t…want to…to think what he would’ve…done to me…”

“I knew he was horrible but…” Elise trailed off. Camilla shivered and scratched at her scales as a nervous silence fell.

Maria broke the silence. “Everyone go. Emmeryn,I’ll call you when she wakes up. But right now…we need space to work…”

—

Emmeryn was pacing restlessly around her and Aversa’s shared room, stuttering uncontrollably. “M-m-m-my f-f-f-fault…a-a-a-ll m-m-my f-f-f-f-fault…”

Phila sighed. Emmeryn did used to hyperfocus on things like this…though it was usually about history or another hobby…the only times she fell into this self-blame loop was when…well, when a loved one got hurt or when a political disaster occurred. Even then, only the first one brought out the endless stuttering.

“Emmeryn, come sit down,” she said gently, patting the bed beside her. “Come sit and relax. It’s not your fault…just come sit down.”

“I-I-I-I-… o-ok…y-you’re s-s-sure?”

“It’s not your fault…come here.” Phila smiled and held out her arms for Emmeryn.

Emmeryn hesitantly walked into Phila’s embrace. Phila gently laid back, pulling Emmeryn to lay on top of her. Then she started to sing, an old Ylissean lullaby, as she ran her fingers through Emmeryn’s long hair, gently rocking to the slow beat.

Emmeryn sighed and snuggled into Phila, nuzzling her as she began to doze off.

Phila trailed off only when Emmeryn was completely asleep. “There we go, Emmy…everything will be okay…just take a nap…” She shifted Emmeryn off her and stood up, pulling the covers up over her resting form. “I’ll be right back, my love.”

She sighed and exited the room, heading towards the medbay. The room was dark, only the dim lights from the screen monitoring Aversa lighting the room…the medical staff were in their quarters, asleep.

Philla stepped forward and stood over Aversa. “…she really loves you…doesn’t she? Hmm…maybe…she’d be happier with you…”

Aversa shuddered…and cracked open an eye. “….huh? Emm?” She blinked and focused, then flinched back. “Oh…you…” She shifted onto her side, her back to Phila. “Kill me and…be done with it…”

Phila stepped back, almost trying to hide her wings behind her back. “No…I-I will not cause more harm to someone who suffered as much as you have…”

Aversa turned and looked at her, her gaze locking on the bright white wings she was trying to hide. “…figured out about the wings, huh?” She shivered.

“The…the medical staff told us…” she muttered. “I…I can only imagine how much that hurt…I’m sorry…”

Aversa sighed. “…I’m…surprised you’d find me an object of…well…anything other than hate…” She lightly reached back and touched a huge scar on her shoulder blade. “…sometimes they still hurt…”

Phila inched closer, her wings twitching. “…I…I can’t understand why anyone would do that to someone. How could I feel anything other than pity?”

Aversa chuckled hollowly. “…he did worse to me…all to control me…I’d give a thousand pairs of wings to have my family back…to have my life back.”

Phila closed her eyes. “Why…why did you follow him? He did nothing but hurt you…how could you follow him?”

“I-…I loved him…like a daughter would love a father…” Aversa muttered. “He…he brainwashed me into believing it was with him that I belonged…that he was my family. On normal days…it’s hard to remember the horrible things he did, I hate him for hurting Emmeryn. It’s…it’s only on the days when the pain in my wings flare…that I remember. He broke the fight out of me…he…he controlled me…there was nothing I could do.”

Phila stepped forward and awkwardly crouched down, trying to get on Aversa’s eye level. “…I’m so sorry…you…you were abused…”

Aversa huffed and turned away. “…it’s easy to pity me…from the Ylissean life…so easy and comfortable…” Aversa laughed hollowly and closed her eyes. “I know Plegians who envied me…who still envy me. I was taken in…made powerful by the head of the Grimleal…servant to Grima…second in command of the Grimleal…and practically all of Plegia…who wouldn’t want that…?”

Phila looked away. “…I don’t pretend to know about Plegian culture…though I would think Grima is somewhat…moot. Apologies if I’m being disrespectful.”

Aversa laughed softly. “Before Robin was put through the ritual…no one thought Grima would actually come back. Being a servant of Grima…the highest of the Grimleal…it was one of the highest places of power on Plegia. Even the king obeyed our whims…and even now, we still hold that title…people don’t believe he’s gone…the Grimleal still hold that power…” Aversa stopped and put a hand on her shoulder. “……people still envy me……”

“…most people still think you’re dead.” Phila responded. “Your funeral was almost as lavish as Emmeryn’s, I saw it on the news a while ago.”

Aversa waved a hand in the air weakly. “Semantics…people still want what I had…”

“….true…”

There was a long pause before Aversa spoke again. “So…when will you take Emmeryn and whisk her away with your bright white wings?”

“…Emmeryn wants to stay with you…” Phila said. “She made me promise to…to ‘try and work things out’ with you.”

“She…wants to stay?” Aversa tensed up slightly, mostly in surprise.

“Yes.” Phila hesitantly attempted to lay a hand on Aversa’s shoulder.

Aversa weakly sat up. “Then I…I should…I should see her…ah…my wings hurt…more than usual…”

“You need me to help? Or get a medic?”

“Just…just help me up…dove…” she muttered, reaching out for something to brace herself.

Phila reached out a hand and helped Aversa up. Aversa leaned on her heavily for a few moments before she got her balance. She smiled weakly at Phila, before wobbling off towards the room she was supposed to share with Emmeryn.

When they reached the room, Emmeryn was still asleep, snuggled warm into the covers. Aversa stumbled inside, smiling when she saw her. She crouched beside the bed and gently touched Emmeryn’s hand, smiling a little.

“…she looks so peaceful when she’s asleep…” Aversa said in a whisper.

Phila nodded, smiling. “…she always used to look like the weight of the world was all on her shoulders…It’s wonderful to see her…actually relaxed.”

Aversa simply nodded. “Yeah…it is. She always thinks it’s her job to fix everything…” Aversa paused and glanced back at Phila. “We can at least agree to help her manage that burden…right?”

Phila nodded and smiled. “Of course.”

Emmeryn yawned and blinked. “…’Ersa? Phila?” She looked up and smiled. “…yay…you two are…here…c’mere.”

Aversa shook her head and smiled weakly. “I’ll…stay right here dear…” she said as she gently squeezed Emmeryn’s hand. “…my body feels…so sore…I’m content…just being this close…”

Phila hesitated for a moment before moving forward, suddenly lifting Aversa and setting her onto the bed, moving to lay on the other side of Emmeryn. “There…that’s better.”

Emmeryn smiled and nuzzled in between them. “I’m…so glad you two are okay…and…not fighting…”

Phila shook her head and her wings fluttered, one coming up to shade both of them. “We’d never fight. It would upset you.”

“That would be…bad…” Aversa muttered before reaching up and touching Phila’s wing. “We’d never want to upset you.” There was a long pause as Aversa gently touched one of Phila’s feathers. “…your feathers…are nice…Phila…”

Phila blushed. “…thank you…it’s been a while since I groomed them…but I felt like I should…to see Emmeryn.”

“They’re soft…” Aversa ran a feather gently between two fingers, not pulling but more…caressing. “…soft and silky…”

Phila shuddered and smiled. “That…feels really good…”

Emmeryn glanced between the two, smiling a little before reaching out and copying Aversa’s actions, gently caressing Phila’s feathers. “I re-remember…you loved this…before…”

Phila blushed even redder and cooed happily. “Y-yes…gods, this feels amazing…it’s been so long since…since I felt like this.” She flopped on her stomach, letting her wing rest on top of the two women. It twitched under their touch, but Phila just…enjoyed it. “…maybe three isn’t a bad number…”

Emmeryn giggled and nuzzled close to her wives.


	11. They Don't Make Ships Like That Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beruka finds a living ship made by ancient aliens. It wants a pilot.

_ Captain’s Log, Stardate XX/XX/2689. Camilla. We’ve intercepted something...strange. Looks like a ship..but at the same time not like any ship I’ve ever seen. I’ve sent three of our engineers down to investigate. _

Rhajat, Beruka, and Sonya were busy in the workshop. Rhajat was tinkering with a spare prosthetic foot she had lying around, Beruka was filing a report, and Sonya was sketching a blueprint.

Camilla’s voice came over the intercom. “Rhajat, Beruka, Sonya, report to the shuttle bay. We have something you have to examine.”

Rhajat sighed and stood, pulling herself free of her console. “Alright...come on, you two. Let’s get down and see what thing they think is ‘crazy’ but is probably simple.”

“Wonderful,” Sonya said sarcastically. “I’m sure it’ll be a full and proper waste of my talents...”

“We still have to do it,” Beruka said simply before gesturing for the others to follow. The three tech experts go down to the shuttle bay and find something they don’t recognize. It’s a shuttle, sure, but...it’s not a make any of them recognize. The ship was...unnaturally smooth, not mechanical but more like...polished insect chitin. It was completely seamless, even between the main hull and what they could only assume was the engine, which was surrounded by mandible-looking structures.

Beruka stepped forward, glancing at the other two, who were completely silent. “Should this unit interface with it?” she asked carefully. She wasn’t afraid of this strange ship...but she did need permission to interface with any kind of foriegn tech.

Sonya shrugged. “Sure.”

Beruka approached the ship and put her hand on it. “...it’s...warm…” she muttered softly, her wire arm coming alive. Her wires pierced the ship, and after a few moments, she was quiet and still.

It was normal for Beruka to be silent at first. It took her time to get used to strange tech. But...this was different. The minutes ticked past, and Beruka remained silent...almost completely unresponsive.

“What’s going on?” Sonya asked.

“That doesn’t appear to be Borg tech,” Rhajat said. “So why is it doing that?”

“It’s...alive…” Beruka managed to speak, trembling slightly. “I...can’t d-dis...disconnect...she won’t...let go…”

“She?” Rhajat backed up. “Who is she? Pilot or AI? Can you get her to state the ship’s designation and manufacturer?”

Beruka twitched a few times, then her voice became robotic. “This shuttle...is...Garnet. You are...not ready.” Beruka trembled and closed her eyes, her voice returning to normal. “This unit doesn’t...understand…it’s-” Beruka fell silent and went rigid.

Rhajat attempted to unplug her. The wires were stuck, like the ship was holding on to them. After a good tug, the wires came free, the holes sealing up afterward. Beruka stumbled back and put her hand on her head.

In front of them, the ship started to hum softly...the outer shell of the ship’s pattern of dull red and black started to...move? There was no pattern...just shifting around until the holes were gone, then the ship when silent again, the pattern falling into something akin to a leopard.

“Well...never seen a ship do that before...” Rhajat said.

Beruka gasped for air and looked back Sonya. “Is this...a proper waste of your talents?”

“I would...say that...” She looked immensely intrigued. “It’s...hmm. Let me do some scans.” She pulled out a tricorder and walked around the ship. She came back around a few moments later, scratching her head. “This can’t be right...it’s...it’s made of biological material. This thing is alive.”

“Didn’t...didn’t this unit say that?” Beruka managed. “The ship is alive.”

“No i mean...plenty of ships have AI...apparently this one used to before you killed it, but...this one is organic. It’s made of fingernail material, and inside there’s flesh. It’s...like an insect.”

“...this unit said she was alive...she’s...she’s organic…” Beruka muttered. She twitched, her red eye glowing. “She’s...humming...in my head…”

“Explain,” Rhajat ordered.

Beruka took a moment to get a handle on what was happening. “She...the ship...there’s some kind of signal. It’s tuned itself to my...my borg reciever.”

“Beruka, turn off the reciever until we have more information about this ship,” Rhajat ordered, then she turned to Sonya. “Sonya, do you know anything about these types of ships?”

“....I’ve heard of things like this...” Sonya said. “The ships of an ancient civilization, still alive after their creators vanished. Ships that are...born...”

“We should put this under quarantine until we know what it is,” Rhajat said. “Take Beruka and return to the lab to try and make sense of those readings. I’ll go talk to the captain.”

Sonya was about to argue, but Rhajat walked past her, stopping for a moment to whisper. “Keep her away from this thing…”

Sonya nodded, grabbed Beruka’s arm, and gentle lead her back to the lab.

\--------------

Rhajat stood in front of the four captains, her hands behind her back. She had just given her report about the ship.

“So...the ship that drifted into the quadrant is...alive?” Celica wondered.

“Yes. I would like permission to put it under quarantine and study it.”

“...permission granted. If you can figure out how to communicate with it..that would be interesting.”

“Yes ma’am,” Rhajat nodded, then looked over at Camilla. “Commander Camilla, I would suggest banning Beruka from going near that thing until we know more about it. It had some...effect on her when she interfaced with it.”

“...I’ll consider it. What kind of effect did it have?”

Rhajat hesitated, trying to find the words to express herself. “Well...she seemed to shut down, and when we roused her, she admitted she couldn’t disconnect from the ship by herself. Soon after she said that it was giving off some kind of signal.”

“Hmm. Yes, I think that’s justification enough.”

“Alright, I will inform her that you have banned her from going connecting to it.” Rhajat saluted, then spun around and walked out of the room. She didn’t speak to anyone, she was nervous about Beruka’s reactions.

That nervousness only increased when she saw the lab. Sonya was sitting at the desk, watching Beruka pace around the room with her hand on her head.

“...she’s humming…” Beruka muttered. “...she wants me to come back...keep her company...it’s...strange.”

“Like the borg song?” Rhajat asked nervously.

“N-no...no…” Beruka managed. “It’s not invading. It’s just...there. Not pushing. This unit wants to oblige...she’s not making me.”

“...huh...” Rhajat squirmed nervously and closed her eyes. “Okay...well, Camilla has decided that you are not allowed near the ship until we know what it is. Now, turn off your receiver as I previously instructed and return to your normal job.”

Beruka stopped and looked over at Rhajat. “N-no! This unit….I’m the only one who can communicate with her! Neither of you ever want to hear the ship, so you won’t hear her either!”

“...true...” Sonya said. She gave Rhajat a sidelong glance. “...we could say that one of us did it...in the interest of experimentation, of course.”

Rhajat shook her head. “No, I agree with Camilla. This thing is having an unknown effect on Beruka, and I don’t think she should be allowed in there until we know more.”

“Do YOU want to interface with it?” Sonya said. “Because...I don’t entirely..”

“Of course I do!” Rhajat said with a small cackle. ‘It could be...very interesting.”

Beruka frowned and suddenly stormed off, pushing her way past Rhajat as she left the lab.

“...I might have upset her...”

“Really?” Sonya said with an exaggerated smile, “I thought it was normal for Beruka to be a physical brute like that.”

“No it’s...really not...wait was that sarcasm?”

“...yes, you stupid Hoshidan…”

\---------------

Beruka crept through the ducts, being very quiet as she moved towards the shuttle bay. She peered through the vents, noticing the room was sealed, but there were no guards...they must be outside. She dropped out of the ducts and approached the strange ship.

“...I’m here…” she muttered, watching the shell change colors. She reached out and connected to the ship, carefully sitting down and closing her eyes. “...this unit is here, Garnet...are you awake…?”

The ship emitted a line of code that seemed to translate itself into something Beruka’s computer brain found foreign...but somehow understandable. “ _ Yes. This shuttle is awake.” _

Beruka couldn’t help but smile. “This unit is sorry I left. They disconnected me…”

_ “This shuttle understands. This shuttle is glad to talk to you again.” _

“As is this unit.” Beruka’s shoulders dropped. “This unit isn’t supposed to be here...they banned me from interfacing with you. But...you’re humming in my head…this unit couldn’t stay away.”

“ _ This shuttle is saddened by that, but glad to speak to you again. It has been many years since this shuttle has seen use...not since my pilot disappeared.” _

“They want to understand you...this unit isn’t sure what they want to do...but they want to understand.”

_ “Tell them this shuttle will communicate through you. This shuttle feels...a kindred connection to you. Like...a friend.” _

“...friend...yes, that is the right word for this.” Beruka smiled and reached out, touching the shell. “This unit will tell them. They were scared that you didn’t let me go before. But this unit will make sure they understand.”

“ _ This shuttle thanks you, Beruka. _ ”

“This unit will return,” Beruka said softly before pulling away, disconnecting from the ship. She glanced behind her towards the door. There they are...storming towards the shuttle bay to see what trouble she’s gotten into.

Rhajat and Sonya barreled into the room. “Beruka!” Rhajat exclaimed. “You deliberately disobeyed orders! For like...the first time. Ever. That’s new.”

“...I had to talk to her again,” Beruka said softly. “You don’t understand, she’s...she’s my friend…”

“...you made friends with an alien ship.” Sonya raised an eyebrow. “...why am I not surprised by this…?”

“She says she’ll only talk through me. And that she had a pilot, but xe disappeared.”

Rhajat sighed softly and shook her head. “Beruka...are you certain you can trust this ship? It’s an alien lifeform...a living ship, we don’t know it’s intentions...it may hurt you.”

“She said she wouldn’t.” Beruka connected again. “Garnet, would you hurt me?”

_ “No. And this shuttle’s weapons are depleted and useless besides.” _

“She says no, and that her weapons are broken anyways.”

“It’s not just the physical danger.” Rhajat stepped forward with her hands up. “What if its programming does something to you, Beruka? It could corrupt the coding controlling your implants, even without meaning to.”

“This unit is willing to face that risk.”

“You’re willing to face death? Or risk corruption and returning to your borg programming?”

“This unit does not fear death.” Beruka frowned. “And code is already...corrupted...”

“We fear losing you, though,” Rhajat said softly.

“...really?”

“Yes, you stupid girl,” Sonya said, “You’re our friend, we value you as an individual.”

“This unit...is...does not know how to respond to that...” Beruka stared off into space; Rhajat and Sonya could hear the processor in her head overheating.

“We broke her,” Sonya grumbled, crossing her arms.

“Come on, let’s get her back to the lab.”

“...do you think we should let her talk to it?”

Rhajat raised an eyebrow. “Well...I mean...she does seem actually happy when she talks to it...” Rhajat stopped for a few seconds, then nodded. “Alright...she can stay and talk to this thing if she wants. But...someone has to stay with her to make sure she isn’t... sucked in or something.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Rhajat nodded and left the room. Beruka shook her head clear and sat down, leaning back and resting on the shuttle. “I’m staying...here. With her...maybe I can understand…”

_ “You are not ready,”  _ came the response.  _ “Your kind are not ready. No species left in this galaxy is ready.” _

“...this unit is...aware...”

\-----------

“Ya know, I’m more surprised that she disobeyed orders than her making friends with the living ship.”

“...same actually,” Rhajat said, looking away. “Also... when we told her we cared about her well-being, she temporarily broke. Like she couldn’t process others wanting her around.”

“That...is not surprising….” Camilla grumbled. “Beruka has...always been a strange one.”

Celica sat up and tapped a finger against the desk. “Beruka should be put under guard in her quarters, since she disobeyed orders willingingly.”

“Wouldn’t work…” Camilla said simply. “You forget, she’s effectively part of the ship.”

“Huh. So that means...according to her programming, the whole ship besides people’s personal quarters is her quarters.” Celica mused.

“More like she can unlock every door in the ship...including the air locks. So...yeah… So...unless you want to weld her in...she can go where she pleases.” Camilla shrugged. “If she disobeyed orders there’s not much we can do. The last time I tried to resist her, she... kinda killed the AI of this ship. Still kinda miss Striker...”

Celica cringed. “That just sounds...bad…”

“Yeah...” Camilla frowned. “She obeys every order I have issued...and except in this circumstance. Her main priority is the well being of the ship...or at least it was before...I have no idea what she’s thinking now.”

Lyn sighed and closed her eyes. “We have no choice then...she’ll be allowed to continue interfacing with this thing. But, I hope she isn’t damaged.”

“Let’s hope it’s not lying to her about being peaceful,” Celica muttered. “Through her it...it could take control of the ship...or worse, her borg tech…”

“...that’s a disturbing thought...” Camilla looked at Rhajat. “You built that shutoff button, right?”

“Yeah,” Rhajat said grimly. “I can shut her down and do a hard reset...hopefully...dire circumstances only though. It could erase her memory.”

Camilla looked down, her scales fading to blue. “...that would be tantamount to killing her...she’d go back to how she was when I first met her…”

“If it comes to it, we don’t have a choice, for the safety of the ship it has to be an option,” Lucina pointed out.

“...you’re right...but I don’t like it…”

“Nor do I,” Rhajat said. “She’s...my friend...but contingency plans are contingency plans. I gave Selkie and Velouria a...thing to use on me if I go psycho. Contingency plans are important.”

Camilla sighed and chuckled. “That doesn’t mean we can’t hope we don’t use it. Now...let’s get studying this thing.”

Rhajat nodded, and suddenly her coms went off. “The shuttle is doing something and Beruka has gone nonresponsive!” Sonya shouted through the coms.

Rhajat yelped and scrambled back to the hanger.

“What happened?” Rhajat shouted as she ran into the hangar.

The shuttle was rumbling when Rhajat arrived, Sonya ready to react if it exploded...and Beruka was just sitting on the ground in silent stillness. It was a strange disconnect between the two with how calm Beruka seemed, and how ready to panic Sonya looked.

“Beruka! Command 3!” Rhajat ordered stiffly. “System status report!”

Beruka was silent, unresponsive...or so it seemed at first. Then she spoke in a soft voice. “This unit has...minimized power use. Garnet has informed me...she is willing to be examined. This unit does not want to disconnect.”

“Beruka, you need to disconnect so that you can charge. We can’t move the shuttle to the center of the ship,” Rhajat said.

Sonya paused. “Entrance would be...interesting. Tell Garnet we would like to examine her from the inside..”

Beruka nodded and disconnected from the ship. “We wanted an answer before severing communication.”

Behind her the ship shuddered, and the back of the ship opened up, four triangular panels shifting and shuffling like an old trinket Sonya remembered from her childhood. The bottom triangle expanded into a platform, making a ramp to allow them inside.

Sonya pulled out a comm. “Security, get Valbar, Mathilda, and Effie down to the cargo bay. I am not going in there solo...”

“Document everything you find in there,” Rhajat instructed before taking Beruka back to her room.

Soon enough, the three security officers showed up. 

“Good,” Sonya said, smiling to Mathilda. “We’re going to be inspecting the shuttle. Valbar...you first.”

Valbar entered the ship, followed by Mathilda and Sonya. “Effie, stay at the door in case this tries to trap us.”

Effie gave a nod. “You can count on me.”

Valbar swept his flashlight over the area...it looked like a cargo hold. It was completely empty, the panels made of the same chitinous material as the outside...with some strange, fleshy-looking connectors. It felt cold inside the cargo hold, which was surprising, giving the faint warmth on the outside shell.

Valbar poked one of the connectors. “Feels like raw meat...”

“I wonder what all of this was.” Mathilda hesitantly trotted into the large empty space and looked around.

On the wall, the pattern changed, shifted into Valmese symbols...old but readable.  _ “I once carried many goods over vast distances. But now I am empty and pilotless.” _

“How long ago was that...” Sonya mused, raising an eyebrow.

_ “Too long. It is hard to tell the passage of time in survival mode. I want a pilot. I want to fly with purpose.” _

“...I don’t know if we could spare anyone,” Mathilda said, “but I don’t know the ship’s roster. Oh and for reference, the yea is 2689, earth calendar.”

_ “I don’t need to be alone. I just...want a pilot. Even the hope of one.” _

“...well...you could stay with us,” Mathilda suggested. “This ship has only five shuttles...so you could serve that function. We could repair you. I’m not sure if anyone could pilot you, though...we’d have to ask our pilots.”

_ “One could easily,”  _ the ship responded.  _ “My friend could...could teach others as well…” _

“Alright. We’ll discuss it with our captains.”

_ “Alright. You may explore the cockpit if you want.” _

“We’ll leave that up to the pilots,” Sonya said. “I bid you adieu.”

The three of them exited the ship, Effie closing the door.

“How’d it go?” Rhajat asked. 

“Quite well.” Sonya smiled. “We have a new shuttle.”

\----

Hinoka walked into the shuttle bay, finding Beruka sitting by the strange, awkwardly shaped shuttle. She took a deep breath, and maid herself known.

“Beruka, you asked me here?”

There was a heavy pause before Beruka spoke. “You...were a pilot...correct? They pulled you because you were too reckless.”

“Uh...yeah, pretty much,” Hinoka said.

“Garnet wants you to pilot her.” Beruka glanced back at Hinoka. “If you are compatible...the others were not.”

“...okay, I’ll try…

Beruka nodded and gestured her forward. “We need a sample of DNA…”

“Alright…?” Hinoka carefully moved around the ship, where she was informed that the entrance was supposed to be. But no seams appeared in the shell. “Uh….”

“Touch the shell,” Beruka instructed.

Hinoka reached out a hand and poked the shell with her index finger. The pattern rippled at her touch...and the shell wrapped, suddenly sucking her arm into itself. She felt something stick her palm inside the ship...the ship started to hum. “This is already really weird...”

Beruka didn’t respond, she just remained seated. After a few moments, the ship shuddered and Hinoka was pushed back. Her hand was bleeding from a pinprick wound, and in front of her...the ship peeled open, revealing the cargo hold.

“Come inside,” Beruka said softly.

“Ok.” Hinoka walked inside, finding the room depressingly empty, yet quite strange... There was a warmth here...something alive watching her.

The pattern of the walls shifted positions to Hoshidan symbols.  _ ‘Do you wish to fly?’ _

“Um...sure.” Hinoka nodded. “Yeah, that’d be fun.”

The ship shuddered, and the cargo hold shut behind her. Then the lights came on...pulsing lights moving beneath her feet and over her head. The ship rumbled to life, and a small door opened on the other side of the hold.  _ ‘Then let’s teach you how to fly me.’ _

“It...doesn’t involve any sorta being assimilated or mutating, does it?” Hinoka asked.

The ship rumbled around her...almost as if it was laughing.  _ ‘No no. Nothing like that. Well...not if you don’t want it.’ _

“I...very much would not want it...” Hinoka shivered

_ ‘This shuttle understands. But you must learn how to manually control me.’ _ The pulsing seemed to guide Hinoka towards the open door.  _ ‘My console might not make sense to you as it is.’ _

Hinoka nodded and moved forward. Inside the cockpit...there were no chairs, just a round area that...it looked like it grew of the ship. There were large buttons, hand shaped glowing indents, and a few glowing symbols. Above the circular console was a monitor, showing what was infront of the ship. Below it was a large dome that seemed inactive.

“Alright.” Hinoka looked around. “So...what button does which?”

The indent in the center of the console started glowing...it was large enough for her to sit and reach all of the controls. Hinoka hesitated for a moment before climbing into it. “Okay...I’m here.” A blinking handsized indent gained her attention...so she pressed her hand into it.

The second monitor flickered on...and a voice came from seemingly nowhere….speaking Hoshidan. “Survival mode disabled. Full autonomy restored. Ah! I can finally think again, thank you pilot.”

“Huh, ok. I’m Hinoka, by the way,” she said. “You’re welcome.”

“Pilot designation registered. Welcome Hinoka.” The dome flickered to life and started changing colors, turning green. “I am happy to have a pilot again. Now, the large...button...lever...I’m not sure what to call it in your language….anyway, the thing to your left, pushing it down will start the launch sequence. I would not suggest doing that will Beruka connected to me. Borg or not, it would still kill her.” The dome faded to blue. “That would make me...sad…”

“Of course. Now what do the others do?”

The dome flickered back to green. “Most of them are unimportant. The two on either side of my visual display are used to control direction. Pressing one down and allowing the other to rise controls yaw and roll, while pressing them both down together, or allowing both to rise, controls pitch. 

“Pretty simple controls for a...wait, you’re not a machine, you’re an...insect...i think...”

“I am similar in design to an insectoid, yes. But don’t make the mistake of thinking me alive. I lack many systems that would be required for life. Mainly...reproductive systems...”

Hinoka shrugged. “I...don’t pretend to know much in the way of biology...”

“The creators knew better than to make us...truly alive. But do not worry yourself about what I am. I have told you all you need to know. The only other thing would be my broken weapons system, the console to your right.” Two levers lit up for a moment. “But I repeat, they are broken...I need time and resources to repair them.”

“What resources?”

“I can regenerate my systems, and fuel myself, by entering low orbit around a star...or if you have such raw materials, those would work too. I request to be allowed to...feed when a moment arises.” The dome shifted to a weak yellow pulse. “...I have been running on secondary power sources for too long…”

Hinoka nodded. “I’ll uh...ask Severa, she supervises those things.”

“Thank you, pilot...I...I am reliant on you to help me with such things...it’s hard to pilot myself. Anyway, don’t worry about the other controls. Without an implant it would be impossible for you to keep up. They are used to...control me…”

“Oh. I’m sorry about that..”

“I assure you...you won’t need the implant to keep me in line. Though if there is ever any doubt...one can be installed quickly and painlessly, and then you would be able to. Based on things I have gleaned from Beruka...you probably wouldn’t notice it…”

“Again, no thanks.” Hinoka fidgeted nervously. “One of my girlfriends has had...very bad experiences with mental implants.”

“I will respect your wishes pilot. Just know the offer is open at anytime.” The dome flickered and turned a dim grey. “...why does one of your mates control what you do?”

“...she doesn’t control me, she just informed me of the...consequences some have.” Hinoka shuddered. “And...that’s also less a control thing and more a respect thing...”

“I understand. The implant would be a small burden on you. You would be connected to me...be able to control me and all my systems. But you would also be flooded by sensory data as long as you were in the cockpit. The creators would enter a trance like state to focus on me while they did this. I am not sure what you would do…”

“My brain would probably explode or something.” Hinoka shrugged. “Not gonna risk it...”

“I will respect your wishes.” The shuttle shuddered. “I am going back into sleep now...to reserve energy. Farewell...pilot.”

The dome grew dark...and the lights faded to darkness again.

“...alright...how do I get out...” Hinoka mused. 

As she spoke, the door creaked open behind her, allowing her exit.

\---


End file.
